Tales Told Forever
by magicalmistress224
Summary: Wendy is sixteen years old and she still tells stories all about Peter Pan. Her father is sick of her childish nonsense and gets her into a terrible situation. Wendy needs help will Peter Pan be able to save her? Read on and find out! This follows the Disney version of Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

"Wendy, come here darling," Wendy heard her mother call.

"One moment mother!" Wendy called. "Then, Captain Hook raised his sword and was about to bring it down on Peter Pan's chest when…"

"Wendy Darling come at once!" her mother called again.

"Quick finish the story Wendy," said Michael.

"I'll have to leave you in suspense Michael. I'll be right back," she said and kissed his head.

Wendy Darling smoothed out her white dress and straightened the blue bow around her waist. She hurried down the stairs and fixed her curls.

"Mother?" she called.

"In the family room dear," her mother responded.

She walked in and saw that Mary and George Darling were both sitting down and were looking at her.

"Have I done something wrong?" Wendy asked cautiously.

"No dear of course not," said Mrs. Darling and she stood and took Wendy's hands and led her to the chair next to hers. "Your father and I have been talking dear."

"About what?" Wendy asked.

"About you and how beautiful you are…and how you've grown up quite a bit. You are sixteen now, and that is a very wonderful age to be," said her mother.

"It doesn't feel any different from other ages," Wendy said.

"Wendy dear, when I was your age I met your father and we were married a few months later. We were both wondering if you maybe had any proposals from anyone," Mrs. Darling wondered.

"Proposals? To marry?" Wendy asked.

"Yes darling, or just any gentlemen who have tried to woo you."

Just outside of the window, Peter Pan watched Wendy and her parents closely. He always watched and listened. He was never seen or heard.

"N-no," Wendy said. "And I don't want any. I'm not ready to be married mother."

"Marriage is for grownups," mumbled Peter sourly. He didn't want Wendy to grow up ever. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had a very big crush on Wendy Darling. Was it her blonde hair? Her blue eyes maybe? No, it was everything about her. Her hair, her eyes, her quirky personality. He had a crush on it all. So to Peter, thinking that his Wendy could belong to some other man made him sour.

"Well it's high time that you start to think about it young lady," said Mr. Darling.

"But father, I-I can't," Wendy said. "I-I'm saving myself."

Peter leaned a bit closer to the window so he could hear what exactly Wendy was saying. Tinkerbell flew up to him and listened with him.

"For who Wendy?" asked Mrs. Darling.

Wendy looked down. She knew that Peter Pan was listening. She could feel his presence. He never showed himself to her. She hasn't seen him since their adventure in Neverland. "Y-you don't know him," said Wendy.

"Give us a name at least," said Mrs. Darling.

Peter looked at Tink then back at Wendy. Who could she possibly be saving herself for? Who could be better than Peter Pan?

Wendy looked up at her parents, "Peter Pan."

Tink jingled angrily and Peter turned a deep shade of red. But he couldn't help but smile.

Mr. Darling scowled and Mrs. Darling sighed.

"Peter Pan? Peter Pan? It's always Peter Pan. That is your answer to everything. Peter Pan is not real Wendy. How many times must we tell you?" demanded Mr. Darling.

Peter did not like Mr. Darling one bit. Mr. Darling was the exact definition of a grown up. He was so strict and never had any fun.

"But he is real father. John, Michael, and I went to…" started Wendy before her father cut her off.

"Neverland and fought with Captain Crook and flew around with pixie dust!" yelled Mr. Darling.

"It's actually Captain Hook father," I corrected.

"Whatever! It's the same things over and over Wendy. It's over, done, forever. If you speak the name Peter Pan again, I'll send you straight to the asylum, maybe they will put reality into your head."

"George!" yelled Mrs. Darling.

Peter turned red from anger and he tried to open the window but little Tinkerbell held him back.

"_Peter no! You promised!_" jingled Tinkerbell.

"I don't know what else to do Mary. I mean it Wendy. Say Peter Pan just one more time, or Neverland, or pixie dust, or Captain _Hook_ and off to the hospital you go!"

"Please father, don't do this. Don't take this away from me," Wendy begged.

"My decision has been made."

Tears welled in Wendy's eyes and they fell out and splashed onto the rug. "Yes sir," Wendy said quietly and then she ran out of the room and up into her bedroom.

Peter flew back to Wendy's window and Tinkerbell followed.

Wendy collapsed onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow and she wept.

Wendy no longer lived in the nursery and John was going to move out of it next year. Michael would be alone in the nursery. But he would still have Nana to keep him company.

Wendy heard the door open and John and Michael walked in with Nana trailing behind them.

"Wendy?" asked Michael.

She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Will you finish the story Wendy?" asked Michael.

Peter thought the little boy was right. He wanted to hear the rest of the story too. Wendy couldn't possibly listen to her grown up father. She loved telling stories about Peter Pan.

"Michael, you know what father said," said John.

"You both heard?" Wendy asked.

John nodded sadly.

"But what about the story?" Michael asked.

Wendy smiled and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "You know how the story ends Michael. Why don't you tell me?" she asked.

"Peter Pan wins doesn't he?" asked Michael.

"Good always wins," Wendy said.

"Then you will be able to tell us Peter Pan stories. Because you're good, and good always wins," said Michael.

Wendy looked at John. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Michael…I…I can't," Wendy said.

Peter felt complete despair wash over him and he took off flying so fast that Wendy's window flew open.

Wendy gasped as the shutters hit the wall. The cold night air flew inside, but that was all. She walked over to the window and looked outside. She knew that Peter was upset with her. But what was she supposed to do?

"Is it Peter, Wendy?" asked John.

Wendy sighed and looked at the second star. Then she grabbed the handle of the window and pulled it closed.

"Not anymore John," Wendy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter flew with Tinkerbell following close behind. He was angry. How could Wendy just stop telling stories about him? He was hurt and offended…but he was mostly upset because now he didn't have a good enough reason to see Wendy. The Lost Boys would get suspicious with why he visited Wendy all the time.

"Peter slow down! Perhaps this is for the best. Wendy is growing up," jingled Tinkerbell.

"I don't care Tink. I like hearing Wendy's stories. They're all about me," he said.

They flew into the second star and Neverland opened in front of them. Captain Hook's ship was anchored in the water and a rainbow stretched over the island.

Peter flew towards the treehouse. Then he dropped down into the tree and was immediately attacked by the Lost Boys.

"Peter, Peter! What did Wendy say? How does the story end?" they asked.

"All right you block heads line up and I'll tell you," Peter said.

The boys instantly lined up and looked at Peter eagerly.

"I won," Peter said simply.

"That's it?" asked Slightly.

"Yup, she said Peter Pan won," he said. "Now I'm going to devise plans on how to get those pirates. Do not bother me."

"What if there's an emergency?" asked Nibs.

"Yeah like what if the tree house catches on fire?" asked Cubby.

"Then you'll all have to burn," Peter said with a wicked grin.

The boys looked at each other then back at Peter. He laughed and walked into his room.

Peter plopped down on his bed and Tinkerbell flew in and looked at him.

"_Peter…are you okay?_" she asked.

"Do I look okay Tink?" Peter asked.

She flew over and sat on his pillow next to his head.

"_Do you want to talk about it Peter?_" asked Tinkerbell.

"No, go away Tink," Peter said and rolled over so he didn't face her.

Peter heard Tink flutter away and he was alone. Peter reached over and picked up Wendy's kiss. It was a thimble, but Peter thought it was a kiss. He held it close and unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

"Cat is to mouse as dog is to…anyone class?" asked Wendy's teacher Miss Jane.

Miss Jane was Wendy's favorite teacher. She was beautiful and very nice. Wendy wondered if Miss Jane had ever been to Neverland. She had a glow in her eyes that one could only get if they have seen Neverland.

A girl in Wendy's class named Clara raised her hand.

"Yes Clara?" asked Miss Jane.

"Bone," she answered with a grin.

"Well done Clara," said Miss Jane. "Now, I am going to hand back your creative writing papers. You all have promising futures as writers if you so choose to become one. Pick it up on your way out of the door."

Everyone stood and rushed to grab their papers, then they left. Wendy was the last one to leave. She was putting her books into her bag.

"Wendy Darling," said Miss Jane.

"Yes ma'am?" Wendy asked.

"Your paper was the most interesting one that I read," she said and walked over to Wendy and handed her her paper. She got an A plus on it.

"Thank you ma'am," Wendy said.

"So, is Peter Pan based off of someone you know?" she asked.

"Not really. He's his own person," Wendy said. She smiled to herself as she thought about Peter.

"I see, a boy who lives in a land called Neverland and he doesn't age. It has promise Wendy…would you ever think of publishing a book?" asked Miss Jane.

"No ma'am. I'm afraid that I'm done telling stories about Peter Pan," Wendy said sadly.

"Really? Whatever for?" she asked.

Wendy sighed and looked down. "Well, father doesn't like me telling them."

"I see," said Miss Jane and she walked over to her desk and sat down. "Come Wendy."

Wendy walked over to her desk. Miss Jane opened her drawer and took out a needle then she looked back up at Wendy.

"Wendy, do you know what this is?" she asked.

"It is a needle ma'am," Wendy said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes…I'm quite sure," Wendy said. She was starting to get confused. Was Miss Jane seeing something different than she was?

"It couldn't possibly be anything else?" she asked.

"Well…it could be a weapon of some sort," Wendy said.

"A weapon? What kind?" she asked.

"I don't know ma'am. It's tiny, so it wouldn't really be a very useful weapon," Wendy said.

"You're absolutely right. What do you think could use a weapon like this?" she asked.

Wendy responded simply, "Well, a fairy could use it. Tinkerbell would definitely use that to fight off any pirates." Wendy widened her eyes and realized what she just said. Miss Jane was sure to tell her father. Then she would be in big trouble.

Miss Jane smiled and put the needle away. "You, Wendy, have what most people call an overactive imagination. It means that what you create becomes reality to you. Most people don't understand that this is a gift. You are very talented and I'm sure your father will see that one day. Don't give up on Tinkerbell or the Lost Boys or Peter Pan. You have a gift Wendy Darling. You should use it."

Wendy looked down but then she smiled and looked back up at Miss Jane. "Thank you ma'am," she said.

Miss Jane laughed a little, "Now run along dear."

Wendy nodded and rushed out of the classroom.

Wendy was supposed to walk home with John and Michael every day. They were waiting for her outside of the school.

"Wendy! Where have you been?" asked John.

"Miss Jane had a conversation with me," she said.

"Are you in trouble?" asked John.

She smiled, "The opposite actually." She took Michael's hand and they all walked towards their house.

"You're in a good mood Wendy," said Michael.

"It's a beautiful day Michael, I should be happy. You know what would be a great thing to do on a day like today?" Wendy asked.

"What?" asked John and Michael.

"Flying!" Wendy said.

Michael and John looked at each other then laughed. They all spread our arms and ran down the street and pretended they were flying.

"Oh no! Look out John! A pirate is coming for you!" Wendy called and pointed to a man in a nice suit and top hat heading toward them.

"No pirate can ever beat me!" cried John and they all laughed. John "flew" over to the man and skillfully snatched the top hat off of his head. He put it on his own head and Michael and Wendy laughed.

The man kept walking as if nothing happened. He didn't even realize his hat was gone.

"Wendy, Wendy, let's fly to the park!" shouted Michael.

"A very good idea Michael, come on John!" Wendy called. They "flew" to the park and ran around in the grass.

They laughed and flew around and played. Then we grew tired and we all lay on our backs and laughed some more and looked up at the blue sky.

"Wendy, does this mean you will tell more Peter Pan stories?" asked Michael.

"Yes Michael, I can't possibly stop telling you stories," Wendy said.

Little did any of the children know that Mr. Darling had seen them enter the park, so he went over to greet them. But he heard what Wendy had said about telling Peter Pan stories, his face grew red and he soon became blinded by rage.

"Is that so?" asked Mr. Darling once he walked over to Wendy and the boys.

Wendy gasped and she and the boys all sat up and stared at their father who was standing before them with his arms crossed.

"Father," Wendy said and she and the boys stood up quickly. Wendy smoothed out her gray uniform dress and her white apron.

John and Michael stood close to their sister. They all awaited what Mr. Darling would say.

"I warned you Wendy…now you leave me no choice," he said. He was so angry he couldn't even think straight. He was tired of the childish games that his daughter played. It was fine when she was a child, but she is growing up. She needs to move on from these childhood games. People would start to think that Wendy Darling is a crazy loon. George couldn't have that.

"No father no!" yelled Michael.

Wendy felt her stomach drop and her heartbeat quicken.

"Come with me young lady. John, take your brother home," said Mr. Darling and he grabbed Wendy's hand.

"Father please," said John.

"That's an order young man," he snapped at John.

John looked at Wendy with sorrow then he nodded and took Michael's hand. John knew that Mrs. Darling would never allow this. So he decided to rush home and tell his mother straight away. He had to save Wendy!

Mr. Darling led Wendy away.

"Please father. Please don't do this. I can't just stop telling Peter Pan stories. I have a gift for telling them. Miss…" started Wendy.

"Not another word Wendy. I mean it!" yelled Mr. Darling.

Wendy's eyes filled with tears and they spilled over. The sky suddenly turned gray with clouds and Wendy and Mr. Darling both felt raindrops fall onto their noses. They walked up to the street.

"Taxi!" yelled Mr. Darling.

A horse and buggy stopped in front of them and Wendy climbed into it and Mr. Darling followed in after her.

"To the hospital," said Mr. Darling. It started to downpour and Wendy put her head in her hands and sobbed. "Come now Wendy stop that," snapped Mr. Darling.

Wendy couldn't stop. She was terrified and she was never going to be able to even think of Peter Pan anymore.

"Wendy, something has to be done! I don't know what else to do," said Mr. Darling.

The taxi pulled up next to the hospital and Mr. Darling helped Wendy out. They walked into the hospital and Mr. Darling led her to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asked a woman.

"Yes, my daughter needs help. Is there someone I can see for fixing her mind?" Mr. Darling asked. His face was red and he was still furious. He still had the idea in his head that people would call his daughter a crazy loon and then they would start to call him a crazy loon. It would ruin him.

"Uh, do you mean her mental health?" asked the woman.

"Yes."

"Right…Doctor Burns could help you," she said and pointed to a man in a white coat. He had no hair except for three gray strands. His eyes were dark and cold.

Mr. Darling grabbed Wendy's hand and walked up to Doctor Burns.

"Are you Doctor Burns?" he asked.

"Yes sir, can I help you?" he asked.

"Not me, my daughter. She's gone mad! All I ever hear is Peter Pan!" shouted Mr. Darling. He was the one acting mad here.

"Ah, an overactive imagination yes?" asked the Doctor and he smiled at Wendy. He had a gold tooth and Wendy widened her eyes and shrank back. "We have a special program for such…illnesses."

Wendy knew what this man was. He wasn't a doctor. He must have been a pirate.

"Oh?" asked Mr. Darling.

"Yes, follow me," he said.

Mr. Darling and Wendy followed Doctor Burns to a door. He opened the door and they entered a room full of girls Wendy's age. They all had white nightgowns on and some of them had knotted hair. Some looked absolutely terrifying.

Mr. Darling stopped suddenly and looked around. Then is hit him what he was doing. How could he have done this? George Darling knew he was wrong. His precious daughter didn't belong here. Not at all. Mr. Darling stopped and Wendy almost ran into him. He turned to her and she looked at him. "Wendy…what am I doing?" he asked her.

"Father," Wendy said and she rushed into his arms and sobbed.

"I-I'm so sorry Wendy. This isn't right. You don't belong here," he said.

"Problem sir?" asked Doctor Burns.

"Yes, my daughter doesn't belong here. She isn't crazy," said Mr. Darling and he held Wendy's hand tightly.

"Why such a sudden change of mind?" asked Doctor Burns.

"My daughter is perfectly normal. She just takes her stories too literally sometimes," he said.

"I see," said Doctor Burns and he looked at Wendy and squinted his eyes. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. "Give her two of these tonight. It will help."

Mr. Darling took the pills, "What will they do?"

"They are simple relief pills. They will only relax her brain. She will sleep very well tonight," said Doctor Burns and he gave Wendy a very scary smile.

Mr. Darling nodded then he and Wendy rushed out of the hospital.

"Wendy will you ever forgive me?" asked Mr. Darling.

"I don't think it's me you will need forgiveness from," Wendy said. "Mother is going to be furious."

"You're right about that," said Mr. Darling.

* * *

"Wendy!" exclaimed Mrs. Darling once Wendy walked into the house. Mrs. Darling gathered her in her arms.

John and Michael rushed down the stairs and joined in on the hug. Nana jumped in as well.

Mrs. Darling looked up and the children themselves had never seen her look so mad in their lives.

"George Darling! Have you gone absolutely mad?" demanded Mrs. Darling.

"Now Mary, I admit that I was being a bit rash…" started Mr. Darling

"A bit rash? Do you realize what you could have done to our daughter?" demanded Mrs. Darling.

"Now you listen here Mary. I admitted I was wrong. That is that, it's over. Forget about it," said George.

I could tell my mother wanted to yell more, but instead she kissed Wendy's head and then marched up the stairs into her room.

"Run along to bed all of you. Oh and Wendy, I do want you to take two of these," said Mr. Darling and he handed Wendy the pill bottle. "Nana, make sure she takes them."

Nana responded with a bark.

John, Michael, and Wendy all walked up the stairs and they walked into Wendy's room. Wendy placed the pills on her nightstand.

"What happened Wendy?" asked John.

"Father was blinded by fury. He stormed me into the hospital and then we met this man, Doctor Burns," Wendy said then she looked at the doorway and leaned in towards Michael and John. "I think he was a pirate."

"A pirate? What makes you say that?" asked John.

"His cold, dark eyes looked at me in a terrifying way. And he had a solid gold tooth in his mouth," she said.

"A gold tooth?" asked Michael. "I don't remember seeing a pirate with a gold tooth."

"That's what I was thinking. Maybe he's a new pirate," she said.

Suddenly Nana rushed up to Wendy and barked.

"Oh fine," she said. She walked back over to her night stand and grabbed the the pill bottle.

"No Wendy, if the pirate gave you those then you shouldn't take them," said Michael.

Wendy opened the bottle. The pills were white. "They look fine Michael, I'm sure that the most they would do is make me sleepy," she said and poured the pills into her hand.

Nana balanced a tray on her head with a cup of water on it. Wendy took the cup and thanked her.

She put the pills into her mouth and quickly gulped down the water. "Well, it's better than castor oil," Wendy said and gave John and Michael a smile.

They looked a bit suspicious.

"I'm fine, see?" Wendy asked. "Now, I'm going to change into my nightdress if you don't mind."

But Wendy wasn't fine. She was right about Doctor Burns being a pirate. He was sent to London specifically for Wendy. He was just waiting for her to come in.

John and Michael left and Wendy took off her school uniform and pulled her white night dress on. She took her hair out of all of the clips and it hung in blond curly waves down her back.

Suddenly she started to feel…weird. She felt her eyes droop and her legs grew weak. Wendy tried to grab onto the side table for support but she fell to the ground anyway. Her eyes closed and everything went black.

Wendy immediately regretted her decision on taking the pirate's pills.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Pan woke up and realized that it was dark. He flew out of the treehouse and towards the second star. Perhaps Wendy had changed her mind.

He was in London in no time and he flew over to Wendy's window. It was dark in her room and no one was in there. He peeked in John and Michael's room. They were sound asleep and Wendy wasn't in there either.

Peter raised an eyebrow then flew down to Mary and George Darling's window. They were asleep too.

Where was Wendy?

Suddenly something caught his eye. He looked down and saw Wendy walking on the sidewalk away from her house. She was bare-footed and dressed in a light green dress. The dress stopped just above Wendy's knees, it was short which Peter found odd. None of the women in London wore dresses shorter than their ankles.

Peter flew down and watched Wendy from hidden places. She didn't turn her head or even blink. Her eyes had some sort of white film over them. She just walked.

Peter wanted to try and stop her, but he promised that he wouldn't interact with Wendy or anyone else from London ever again.

Peter and Tinkerbell both made that promise together. It was no trouble for Tink, but it was harder for Peter. He became too attached to Wendy so he promised himself and Tink that he wouldn't show himself to her again. He could just watch her from afar.

Wendy walked for blocks, then she finally stopped in front of a hospital. Peter flew onto the roof of the hospital and peeked over.

The door opened and a man walked forward towards Wendy.

"Welcome back _Wendy_," said the man in a harsh cruel voice.

Wendy didn't respond.

Another man came out and Peter narrowed his eyes. It was Hook. Peter could recognize that codfish anywhere.

"Ah yes, this is definitely her. Thank you for your service Mr. Larson," said Hook. Then with one swipe with his hook he ripped Mr. Larson's jugular out.

Peter reached into his belt and pulled out his dagger.

"It's good to see you again _Wendy_. You have a friend in Neverland who is _dying _to see you," said Hook. He walked up to Wendy and circled her.

She didn't move, she didn't even blink. Wendy was under Mr. Larson's sleep walking pill. Nothing could wake her up until morning.

Hook leaned in close to Wendy's ear, "Peter Pan has been watching you Wendy. He fancies the girl he brought to Neverland. You will be perfect bait." Hook's hook dripped with blood and a drop landed on Wendy's hand. It ran down her finger and then splashed onto the pavement.

"Now then my dear, shall we?" asked Hook and he held up his arm. Wendy robotically took his arm and they walked away down the street toward the park.

Peter put his dagger back into his belt and felt ashamed. He couldn't bring himself to stop Hook. Because he secretly wanted Wendy to be back in Neverland. If Hook brought her there, then he didn't break his promise.

Peter flew off the roof and back towards the second star. He would rescue Wendy, but he had to do it in a way so that he wouldn't know that Wendy was in Neverland. His Wendy would have to endure Hook's ship for a while.

Captain James Hook smiled and congratulated himself on his achievement. Who would have thought that Peter Pan would fancy someone? Wendy was a beautiful young girl. He couldn't blame the boy for falling in love with her. It seemed like yesterday when the little brat refused to join his crew. She had grown since then.

Hook was suddenly hit with a brilliant idea. He would try to get Wendy to join his side. She could become a pirate and fight Peter Pan. That would break his childish little heart.

Hook took out the small bottle of pixie dust he stole from Pixie Hollow and sprinkled it on himself. Then he picked up Wendy and threw her over his shoulder. Then off he flew to Neverland.

Wendy felt dizzy and she felt as though she were rocking back and forth when she woke up. She was lying in a big bed that wasn't hers. She quickly sat up and yawned. Then she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

She wasn't in her room. She was in a room with a desk and chair and a red piano. There was also a large dining table with an array of food on it.

She threw the covers off of her and stepped onto the wooden floor. Then the floor moved and she fell against the bed.

"What is this?" asked Wendy. She looked down and realized what she was wearing. She grew red, her legs were exposed. She tried to pull the green dress down lower but it wouldn't.

She saw a window across from her and she rushed forward and pressed her hands against the window. She gasped as she saw the view.

She was in the ocean, on a boat. That explained the rocking. But the island ahead of her she could not deny was Neverland! Which meant that this ship belonged to…

"Wendy, you're awake," said Hook from behind her.

Wendy spun around and quickly grabbed the sword that was hanging on the wall. She held it in front of her and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh Wendy, my dear, why the sword? We are old friends aren't we?" asked Hook.

"Not at all. Why did you bring me here Hook?" Wendy asked.

"My dear sweet child, I brought you here because you needed to come here," said Hook.

"What?" asked Wendy.

"Come Wendy, sit, have some breakfast," said Hook. He gestured to the table.

Wendy didn't move.

"Very well my dear," said Hook and he sat down and popped a grape into his mouth. "Wendy, dear sweet Wendy, I have a proposal for you."

"And what makes you think I'll take it?" Wendy asked.

"Your parents," said Hook and he poured red wine into a glass cup. "Your father took you to the hospital today. I understand it's because of those…Peter Pan stories that you are always telling your siblings. He doesn't believe that you were here with your brothers. Am I right?"

"Yes, but father realized he was being rash and he brought me home," Wendy said and gripped the sword. "And mother was against it from the start."

"Yes, but who's to say that your father won't lose his temper again and send you to the hospital permanently?" asked Hook. He sipped his wine. "Your mother wouldn't be able to stop him. He is the man of the family. Whatever he says goes…am I wrong?"

Wendy didn't say anything but her sword lowered a bit.

Hook smiled and stood. He held his wine and walked towards her. "I'm not going to harm you Wendy. I'm here to offer you a life-time aboard my ship. You will be a pirate here just like the rest of my crew and you can tell all the Peter Pan stories you wish. Or, I will take you back to your home…where you cannot speak about Peter Pan."

Wendy completely lowered her sword and stared at Captain Hook. She knew he was lying. This was a trick of some sort…but, he was right. What if Mr. Darling did snap and send her to the hospital for good. Not telling Peter Pan stories was not an option either. Miss Jane even said that Wendy had a gift. This is what she wanted to do.

"What do you say my dear?" asked Hook.

Wendy looked at him and then spun around and put the sword back on the wall. "I'll join your crew…but on one condition. I will never ever betray Peter or Tinkerbell or any of the Lost Boys should he come by here," she said with a determined look on her face.

"Of course my dear," said Hook. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long parchment. He placed it on the desk and dipped his quill into the ink. He wrote down: Wendy Darling will join the crew of Captain James Hook on the ship the Jolly Rodger. She will be one of the crew and do as the crew does. However, she will not betray Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, or any of the Lost Boys. Then he signed it. "How does that look my dear?"

Wendy studied it then nodded. She took the quill from Hook and looked down at it. She hesitated then signed her name on the parchment: Wendy Moira Angela Darling.

"Excellent my dear," said Hook. "Now, come with me dear, I'll get you some proper clothes to wear."

"Why am I in this dress?" asked Wendy.

"You were under a sleep walking spell. We didn't want you to trip and fall," said Hook simply.

Wendy still felt uncomfortable. But she shrugged it off and hoped that she didn't just make a very big mistake.

Peter and the Lost Boys were playing a game with the Indians. It was the hunting game that John, Michael, and the boys played.

"Peter, what should we do?" asked Cubby.

They were all hiding in the forest with their sling-shots at the ready.

"If you see one of the Indians, shoot them," said Peter with a devilish smile.

Suddenly the Lost Boys were attacked and tied up by the Indians. Even Peter was taken by surprise.

"We win," laughed Tigerlily.

"You got lucky this time," laughed Peter. The Lost boys and the Indians laughed. The Indians released the Lost Boys and they all marched back to the Indian's camp together and sang songs and pounded drums.

All this time it should have been fun. But Peter could only think about Wendy on the pirate ship. She must have been terrified. But he couldn't rescue her until Hook made it clear that she was on board.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy sat at the other end of the table across from Hook. It was late and she was starving but she didn't want to eat the food. She was still afraid.

Captain Hook gave her black pants and tall black boots as well as a white shirt that hung off of her shoulders as well as a black corset meant to be worn on the outside of the shirt. She also wore a maroon jacket that had gold buttons on it. Her curly hair lay in waves around her shoulders and she looked down at her plate. She wanted to eat it…she really did.

"Wendy, please my dear, eat something. I can promise you that nothing is poisoned. Captain James Hook always keeps his word. I wouldn't ever poison my crew…unless they deserved it," said Hook.

Wendy picked up the bread and tore off a small piece and ate it. After a while, she took bigger chunks of it and ate it. It didn't taste poisoned. She ate the bread, then he ate the chicken. She was stuffed after she ate the mashed potatoes.

"Trust me my dear, you are perfectly safe on this ship," said Hook. "Now, I've been thinking about giving you another name other than Wendy."

"A different name?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, Wendy doesn't seem like a very terrifying name now does it?" asked Hook. "What was your full name again?"

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling," said Wendy.

Captain Hook tapped his silver hook against his chin thoughtfully. "How about we just call you Moira. Doesn't it mean sea of bitterness or sorrow? A sad name, but perfect for a pirate. A pirate life is a lonely life my dear."

Wendy thought about it. To just call herself Moira? She didn't see what was wrong with it. She's always loved the name Moira.

"Very well then. Just call me Moira," said Wendy, er, Moira.

"Excellent my dear. Excellent, are you finished? I think it's a good time for a story. What do you think?" Captain Hook asked.

Moira couldn't help but smile and nod.

Hook escorted her out of the cabin and onto the deck.

"Mr. Smee! Moira, our newest member of the crew, is going to tell us a story. Alert the crew," said Hook to the squeamish, bumbling, man known as Mr. Smee.

"Y-yes Cap'n!" said Smee and he turned to the crew member. "A-attention everyone! Moira is going to tell a story! Everyone be quiet!" Smee commanded.

The crew member laughed and sat themselves down in front of me.

"Take it away my dear Moira," said Hook and he bowed and stood against the stair banister.

"Well, what would you all like to hear?" Moira asked.

"Anything you think is good," said Hook.

The crew cheered in agreement.

Moira smiled and nodded. "This is the tale of Cinderella."

* * *

Peter watched the dancing flames of the fire and sighed.

Tigerlily walked over and sat next to him.

"You are distracted," she said.

Peter laughed and shook his head. "I'm not distracted. I'm just observing the fire."

"You are distracted…by what?" asked Tigerlily.

Peter sighed. Tigerlily was one of his close friends. Ever since he saved her from drowning, they had had this special bond. So, he stood and helped her to stand. Then he took her hand and they walked off into the forest.

Once they were far enough in, Peter looked at Tigerlily and squinted his eyes. "What I'm about to tell you is top secret. If you tell _any_one, I'll hang you from your toes," he said.

Tigerlily smiled and zipped her lips.

"I've been seeing Wendy. I've been going to London and listening to her stories," said Peter.

Tigerlily smiled and laughed a little, "Everyone know that, you go, listen to her stories then come back and tell them to the Lost Boys."

"Yeah, well, that's not all," said Peter. He told her about what he had seen the night before with Wendy sleep walking and Hook kidnapping her.

"So Wendy is in Neverland on Hook's ship right now?" asked Tigerlily once Peter was finished.

Peter nodded.

"Why do you not rescue her?" asked Tigerlily.

"I promised myself and Tink that I wouldn't make myself known to her. It would be too hard," said Peter.

"But Little Flying Eagle, Wendy needs you. She is on Hook's ship. Who knows what he is doing to her?" asked Tigerlily.

"I'll rescue her eventually," said Peter and he took off his hat and wrung it in his hands.

"I do not think it wise to wait. But, if you must," said Tigerlily.

Peter nodded. Tigerlily cupped Peter's cheek then she turned and returned to the fire.

Peter decided not to return. He put his hat back on and flew towards Mermaid Lagoon. He landed on one of their rocks and the mermaids soon rose up and beamed.

"Peter! How good to see you," said Aqua, the red haired mermaid.

"Hello Peter," said Shelly and she batted her big long eyelashes and pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"What are you doing here Peter?" asked Pearl. She flipped her black hair out of her face.

"Hello ladies, first off, you all look wonderful," said Peter and he smiled his oh-so-charming smile.

The mermaids giggled and Aqua rested her arms on the rock Peter stood on.

"I have a favor," said Peter.

"Of course," said Aqua.

"I need you to go to Hook's ship…" started Peter.

"Hook?" asked all of the mermaids and they instantly became terrified.

"Yes, please, someone may need my help. I just need you to check and see if there is a girl on the ship…her name is Wendy."

"Wendy?" asked Aqua.

"That name does sound familiar doesn't it?" asked Shelly.

Pearl gasped and said, "That was the little girl in the blue dress! Remember, we tried to down her."

The mermaids giggled and I snickered. That was pretty funny, but Wendy sure didn't think so.

"Why would we do this Peter? The girl is absolutely disturbing," said Shelly.

The other mermaids nodded in agreement.

"Please girls, she could be in big trouble," Peter said.

"No way Peter. We will not risk our lives for some…little girl," said Pearl.

Peter frowned then smiled as an idea bloomed in his mind.

"I'll give you some of the gems from Hook's treasure. They would look beautiful on all of you," said Peter.

The mermaids looked thoughtful. Pearl and Shelly looked to Aqua who was kind of the leader of the group.

Aqua sighed the nodded, "Very well Peter. We will listen for Wendy in return for some of Hook's jewels."

"Thanks ladies," said Peter and he took off his hat and bowed to them.

They all giggled then dove back into the water and swam towards Hook's ship.

Aqua led them under the ship and she turned to her sisters. "Just listen for Wendy's name," she said to them.

Shelly and Pearl nodded.

They all slowly rose above the surface and moved their hair out of their faces.

"Well done Moira!" they heard Captain Hook cheer. The rest of the crew cheered and the mermaids listened close for the simple name…Wendy. They knew every name of the crew…but they had never heard Moira before.

"Time for her to get to bed now," said Hook.

The crew booed and complained.

"Don't worry. There's always tomorrow," said a girl. Hook didn't have a crew member that was a girl. Could she have been Wendy? But they called her Moira. Perhaps Peter was mistaken.

"Excellent. Our plan is working smoothly," said Hook.

"I still don't get the point Cap'n," said one of the crew members.

The mermaids heard someone struggling for breath then a body flew down towards them. They all gasped and dove under the ship. They all looked and saw one of the crew members with blood oozing out of his neck sinking down into the depths of the ocean.

Aqua turned to her sisters.

"We should go back Aqua. I think we have enough information," said Shelly fearfully.

"Very well," said Aqua and she and her sister raced back to Mermaid Lagoon.

They made it to the rock where Peter hovered cross-legged. They surfaced and Peter uncrossed his legs and landed on the rock.

"Hook has become more and more brutal Peter," said Shelly.

"He just killed one of his crew members," said Pearl.

"We have some news…but we don't know if it will help," said Aqua.

"Was Wendy mentioned?" asked Peter.

Aqua shook her head.

"She wasn't?" asked Peter.

"No, but a girl named Moira was. She was the only female crew member we had ever seen," said Shelly.

"Right, we don't know if it's Wendy. But this Moira girl seems to be well protected by Hook. Also, we feel he is up to something. Be careful Peter," said Aqua.

"Moira?" asked Peter. "Okay, thanks. The treasure is hidden in the cave, take whatever you want." Peter flew off and tried to think. Then he remembered how Wendy introduced herself when he first met her.

"My name is Wendy, Wendy Moira Angela Darling," she had said.

"Moira is Wendy," Peter said to himself and he smiled. "That old codfish thinks he's so smart. Don't worry Wendy, a disguised name won't fool me. Just hang in there a little longer."


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy woke up the next morning and got out of bed and got dressed. There was a knock on her door as she was brushing her hair.

"Come in," Wendy said.

"Hello Miss Moira," said Mr. Smee.

"Hello," said Wendy.

"The Captain would like to see you for breakfast," he said.

Wendy nodded. "Tell him that I'll be there in a moment," she said.

"Yes ma'am," said Mr. Smee and he left closing the door after him.

Wendy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a bit. She hadn't ever really thought of being a pirate, she kind of liked it. She had so much fun telling the story of Cinderella and the pirates actually paid attention to her.

Then Wendy's smile faded and her eyes widened. Something popped into her head. Something she didn't even realize until right this second. She was a pirate. Pirates were the enemies of Peter Pan. So…she was betraying Peter now. The contract was void. She was in danger.

She quickly rushed over to the window and pushed it open. The sea was below her. She looked out and saw the island few miles away. She wished she had pixie dust handy. She quickly rushed over to the bed and ripped the sheets off and the comforter. She tied the end of the comforter to the bedpost and tied the sheets and other blankets together. She threw the sheet out the window and looked down.

That's when she saw a small dinghy along the side of the ship. She could swim to it and row to shore. Then she would find Peter and…

And…what?

She couldn't tell him about her and Hook's contract. Peter would hate her forever. Wendy sank down and held her knees to her chest. She couldn't bear to return home. She needed her Peter Pan stories.

Then she looked up and knew one thing for certain. She needed to get off of this ship. She got up and darted over to her door and turned the key in the lock to buy herself more time. Then she quickly rushed over to the window and tugged on the sheets a few times. It would hold.

She swung one leg out the window then the other and gripped the sheets. She actually enjoyed wearing pants instead of a dress. She was able to be more flexible. She slid down the sheets and then made it to the end of her make-shift rope. She would have to swim to the dinghy.

Suddenly she heard Hook above her.

"What are you waiting for? Get her!" yelled Hook.

Wendy gasped and released her rope. She splashed into the water and resurfaced, gasping for air. She made it to the dinghy but she saw pirates slowly making their way down her rope.

Wendy climbed into the small boat and took out her sword and cut the rope that was tied from the small boat to the ship.

"Get her!" yelled Hook.

Wendy looked up and saw pirates starting to get the dinghy's on the ship ready for lowering into the water. Wendy quickly pushed herself away from the ship and quickly began to row. The pirates splashed into the water and tried to swim for her, but luckily, she was faster than them.

Then she heard something that was like music to her ears.

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

She peered behind the ship and saw the crocodile's eyes looking at Hook with hunger.

"SMEE!" cried Hook and Wendy giggled as the pirates scrambled to get back in the ship.

"Never change old codfish," Wendy said.

She rowed as fast as she could to the island. When she finally made it, her arms were burning and her heart as racing. She got out of the boat and splashed into the water. She walked up to the shore and collapsed on the sand. She just stared at the burning sun and tried to catch her breath.

Then, her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tinkerbell looked at Peter with a pout on her face.

"Oh come on Tink, we haven't played trick on old Hook in a long time," he said.

"_That old codfish doesn't deserve our presence_," she jingled.

"Come on Tink, please? You never know what we might find," said Peter.

Tinkerbell felt suspicious of Peter. He was keeping something from her. He's been disappearing a lot and she didn't know where or why.

"Yeah come on Tink!" yelled the Lost Boys.

Tinkerbell sighed but jingled, "_Fine_."

The Lost Boys cheered and Peter smiled and nodded.

"All right men, line up!" commanded Peter. The Lost Boys all scrambled then lined up and saluted Peter. "Now, we go, attack Hook, and steal his treasure. Got it?"

"But, uh, what if we get stabbed?" asked Cubby.

Peter leaned in close with a grin on his face. "Then you will die a very painfully slow death."

"So, don't get stabbed!" yelled Slightly.

The boys all cheered.

"Tink," Peter looked to Tink.

Tinkerbell fluttered over to the boys and doused them all in Pixie Dust. Then she flew back over to Peter and sat on his shoulder.

"All right everyone. Fall out!" commanded Peter and he took off out of the hideout and the boys all followed him. He was finally going to rescue Wendy.

The boys flew over to Hook's ship and they hid behind the sail.

"Okay, on my signal," said Peter.

The boys nodded and held their hands over their mouths to keep from giggling.

The crew was either sleeping, or playing games on board. Hook was nowhere to be seen.

Peter skillfully flew down and over to the window that led into Hook's chambers. He saw Hook sitting at his chair and smoking a cigar. Mr. Smee was standing beside him anxiously.

"Mr. Smee…where is the crew?" asked Hook.

"Uh…on board Cap'n," said Smee.

Hook smashed his cigar into the chair and got up. He flipped the chair and grabbed Mr. Smee's shirt with his hook. "Why are they on board when they should be getting to the land to look for that detestable girl?! We need her!"

"M-Moira Cap'n?" asked Smee.

"Yes Moira! Of course Moira! Who else?" demanded Hook and he tossed Smee aside.

Peter raised an eyebrow and continued to listen. Was Wendy not on the ship anymore?

"The girl signed a contract with me. She is bound to me. She will be the one who will serve me like the rest of the crew! I'll have her as my own personal slave if I have to! Nobody breaks a contract with Captain James Hook. Especially not a little girl named _Wendy_," snapped Hook.

Peter had heard enough. He would teach that old codfish. He shoved open the window and flew into Hook's room.

"Pan!" exclaimed Hook.

"Hey Captain! Where's your treasure at?" asked Peter and he laughed and pulled Hook's suspenders and they snapped back into place and he yelped in pain.

"Smee! Alert the crew!" yelled Hook.

"Not to worry Captain, I'll do it!" laughed Peter. He flew out of the window and onto the deck. Hook and Smee burst through the door and Peter flew past the crew.

They all shot up and drew their swords.

"All right boys! Let 'em have it!" yelled Peter.

The Lost Boys all gave war cries and flew down and shot their slingshots and arrows. The crew aimed shotguns and swung their swords at the boys.

Peter laughed and watched from the crow's nest. Tinkerbell crossed her arms and stood on Peter's shoulder.

"_Peter, something isn't right. I can feel it_," said Tinkerbell.

"Come on Tink, loosen up," said Peter.

"Pan! Get down here. I have something to discuss with you," yelled Hook.

Peter knew exactly what he was going to say. But he flew down near Hook anyway. Tinkerbell followed close behind.

"Now Pan, I need you to fetch someone for me," said Hook.

"Oh? And what makes you think I'll do anything for a codfish?" asked Peter with a smirk.

"If you don't help us, then your precious _fairy _here will die," said Hook and suddenly Tinkerbell was snatched from Peter and given to Hook.

"_Let go of me! Peter help me!_" cried little Tinkerbell.

"Let her go Hook," said Peter and he took his dagger out.

"Of course I'll let her go. But first, you must bring me Wendy Moira Angela Darling," said Hook with a sneer.

Tinkerbell stared at Hook in shock then she looked at Peter. He felt his eyes grow wide. He decided to play dumb. "Wendy isn't here. What would you want with her?"

"I brought her here and she signed a contract," said Hook and Smee rushed over to Peter and held up a piece of parchment. Peter read it and stared at Wendy's signature. "No one breaks any contracts I give out. So, bring your precious Wendy to me, or, I shall kill Tinkerbell."

"You go too far Hook," Peter said.

"This isn't a game boy. The rules are very clear. Now, what is your decision?" asked Hook.

Tinkerbell looked at Peter with sadness and he looked around. The Lost Boys all stared at him as did the crew. The fighting stopped and everyone waited for Peter's answer.

"Tick-tock boy," sneered Hook and he squeezed his hand and Tinkerbell shrieked in pain.

"Stop! I-I'll do it. I'll bring Wendy to you," Peter said.

"Good boy. Miss Bell will be safe with me until you return," said Hook.

"I'll be back Tink. I promise. Do you hear me?" asked Peter.

Tinkerbell nodded.

"Let's go boys," Peter said and they all flew back to the island.

"What do we do Peter?" asked Slightly.

"Find Wendy," Peter said and then he flew off towards the shore.


	6. Chapter 6

The tide washed over Wendy and she gasped and spluttered and coughed up water. She stood and wrung her shirt out and her hair. She had to figure out what to do now. She couldn't just sit on the beach all day. She turned and walked into the forest.

She walked for miles and she was exhausted and hungry and thirsty.

Suddenly she saw some light ahead. She walked toward it and found herself on the beach again.

She gave a frustrated yell and sat in the sand. She yelped from pain and reached under her and picked up a spring.

That's when she realized that the sand was hiding small objects that were only found in her world…not Neverland.

Suddenly she heard a jingling sound…a sound that only a fairy would make.

"Tinkerbell?" asked Wendy and she spun around and a fairy almost ran right into her. But it stopped and seemed to scream then it flew out of control and into the ocean.

Wendy jumped up and rescued the small fairy. She coughed and spluttered. She couldn't fly because of her wings.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Can you help me?" asked Wendy to the small fairy.

She got a better view of the fairy. She had long black hair tied back into a ponytail held with a purple band. She wore purple and dark pink leaves.

"Do you know Tinkerbell?" asked Wendy.

The fairy stopped and stared at Wendy. It jingled questioningly.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you," said Wendy.

The small fairy climbed off of Wendy's hand and landed on the soft sand. She beckoned Wendy to follow her. The small fairy found little white puffs and took two of them and put them on her feet and gestured to them.

"Yes, yes, Tinkerbell. You know her?" asked Wendy.

The fairy nodded. She started to do gestures of how Tinkerbell left a long time ago.

"So you don't know where she is?" asked Wendy sadly.

The fairy shook her head. Then she pointed to the spring in Wendy's hand.

"What? The spring?" Wendy asked.

The fairy jingled and nodded.

"You can have it," said Wendy. She handed the fairy the small spring. The fairies wings dried rather quickly and she flew off with the spring faster than she had ever seen a fairy fly.

Wendy was alone again and she sighed and walked back towards the forest. She needed to stay hidden. The pirates could be looking for her.

"What am I going to do?" Wendy asked herself.

Suddenly the little fairy flew up over to her.

"Oh, it's you again. Have you found Tinkerbell?" Wendy asked.

The fairy shook her head. She jingled and made large hand motions.

"I'm sorry. I can't understand you," said Wendy.

The fairy tugged at her hair and gestured for her to follow.

"Alright," said Wendy and she followed the fairy. They rushed through the forest. Wendy tried to keep up with the fairy.

Suddenly she stopped in a field. Wendy stopped and tried to catch her breath.

The little fairy flew over to a flower and spun her hand. The flower's pollen rose into the air and she formed words from it.

She told Wendy her name: Vidia.

"It's nice to meet you Vidia, I'm Wendy," said Wendy.

Vidia jingled.

Then she formed more words: Tinkerbell is a good friend of mine.

"But you don't know where she is?" Wendy asked.

Vidia wrote: no, but she usually was with Peter Pan.

"Well I know that," Wendy said.

Vidia looked at her questioningly.

"I'm trying to find Tinkerbell so I can ask her for advice. I'm a bit lost," Wendy said. "Well not…lost really. I know where I am and how I got here but I need advice on what to do next."

Vidia wrote: Peter Pan?

"No, I can't ask Peter. I…I would prefer he didn't know I was here," Wendy said.

Vidia nodded. Then she wrote: follow me. The pollen fell away from the sky and Vidia flew off. Wendy rushed after her. Then they stopped in front of a huge oak tree.

Wendy stopped at stared. It was beautiful. It had golden pixie dust running down from the tree.

Vidia took me over a field of flowers and used the pollen again to form words. She wrote: This is Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell was from here. You can stay until she come for more dust.

"Where will I stay?" Wendy asked.

Vidia wrote more words: Follow me.

So Wendy did.

She was brought away from Pixie Hollow and back into the forest. Vidia led her to a small clearing that had a beautiful blue waterfall and pond. She led her to a cave hidden by vines. Wendy pushed away the vines and looked at the inside of the cave. It was spacious enough for her to live in.

She turned to the small fairy. "Thank you," said Wendy and she smiled.

The fairy nodded then used the pollen again: Whistle if you need anything. I shall hear you.

Wendy nodded and Vidia flew off back to Pixie Hollow.

Once she was out of sight Wendy quickly jumped down onto the rocks beside the pond. She stared at her reflection in the water then cupped her hand and drank the water.

Once she was satisfied, she looked at herself. Her hair was a tattered mess and her eyes looked different. She looked like she had seen a ghost. And perhaps she had. She had never taken dangerous matters into her own hands. This was new to her. And she was scared.

"Wendy!"

Wendy gasped and looked up.

She heard someone calling her name.

She quickly got up and rushed into her cave. She made sure the vines concealed her and she listened.

"Wendy! Wendy come out!" she heard the voices again.

Slightly, and Tootles climbed down the side of the waterfall and landed next to the small pond. "You haven't seen her yet right Tootles?" asked Slightly.

The silent little boy simply shook his head.

"We have to hurry, if we don't find Wendy, Hook will kill Tinkerbell," continued Slightly. "Come on, let's go check over by the beach where the lost things are found."

They vanished into the trees and Wendy sank down and started to breathe heavily. Tinkerbell was in danger…because of her. She had to go back. She had to be brave.

Wendy stumbled out of the cave and back over to the pond. She fell to her knees and crawled to the water's edge. She could only imagine what terrible things Hook had in store for her. She broke his contract. She looked at herself in the pond and a tear dropped from her eyes and into the water.

Then she sat up and pulled her curly hair behind her into a pony-tail and grabbed a nearby vine, she used the vine to make a ribbon. She tied her hair back and wiped her eyes from their tears. She looked at herself and took a few deep breaths.

"Be brave Wendy. You are strong…you are brave. You can do this…for Tinkerbell," said Wendy to herself.

She stood and pulled out her sword that was around her waist. Then she looked towards the forest. She needed Pixie Dust.

She sheathed her sword and whistled.

She whistled for a good minute before Vidia showed up with floating pollen surrounding her. I've only been gone an hour, she wrote.

"Vidia…I need pixie dust," Wendy said.

She shook her head.

"Vidia, I need it to get onto Captain Hook's ship," Wendy said.

The fairy nearly dropped her pollen.

"Tinkerbell is in trouble. I have to rescue her. Please, just enough to get me to his ship," begged Wendy.

"Do you know what you are doing?" asked a voice.

Wendy felt her heartbeat quicken and her eyes grow wide. His voice. She hadn't heard his voice since he yelled goodbye to her.

Wendy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she turned and there he was. Peter Pan. He hadn't changed one bit…only instead of a smug grin on his face. His eyebrows were knitted with worry and he stared intensely into Wendy Darling's eyes.

She was so beautiful. Even in pirate's clothes, he felt warmth and desire towards her. The two stared at each other for was seemed like hours.

Then Wendy's lips pulled into a small smile.

"Hello Peter," she said.

Peter's furrowed brow lightened and a smile tugged at his lips. He flew in front of Wendy and she smiled a bit bigger and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Then they both laughed and Wendy grabbed Peter into a hug and he hugged her back and took off into the air. He made sure he held Wendy tightly enough.

They hovered for a few moments before Peter set her back down and took her hands.

"Wendy," said Peter. "It's good to see you again."

"And you as well…have you been well?" asked Wendy.

Peter beamed, "I'm always well. I'm always excellent." Then his smile fell. As did Wendy's.

"Peter," Wendy started. "I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to join that old codfish. It was just…he brought me here and…and I couldn't go back home Peter. My father threatened to put me in an asylum should I ever speak of you again. But…you know that. Don't you?"

Peter stared at Wendy then sighed and let go of her hands. "That doesn't make it okay to join Hook. Why Wendy?"

"I already told you. Peter…I need my stories. If I can't tell them…then I will never be happy again. I will…I will grow up," said Wendy.

"I asked you to stay but you wanted to go home and grow up!" snapped Peter.

"Peter…I mean grow up outside and inside. Some, not all, but some grownups have a child's heart. I'm one of those people. I will grow up having a children's heart," said Wendy.

Peter turned away from her.

"Peter…I'm going to go back. I'm going to save Tinkerbell," said Wendy.

Peter spun around and flew over to Wendy and grabbed her arms. "I'm going to save you Wendy. I am. I promise," he said looking into her bright blue eyes.

Wendy nodded.

Peter turned to Vidia.

"_Save Tinkerbell Peter_," jingled Vidia.

"You know I will. Will you please give some dust to Wendy?" asked Peter.

Vidia turned to Wendy and flew up to her. She swiped pixie dust off of her arms and legs and used her wind powers to blow it on Wendy.

Wendy's hair was full of golden glitter and her eyes reflected the beautiful lights.

"You remember how to fly," said Peter and he held out his hand.

"Think of a wonderful thought. Any happy little thought," said Wendy and she took Peter's hand. Her feet left the ground. "Toys at Christmas. Sleigh bells, snow."

Peter guided her and Wendy tried to think positive happy thoughts. What else did John and Michael say? They thought of pirates and Indians. She had thought of mermaids and magic moons.

She let go of Peter's hand and steadied herself. Then she couldn't help but grin. She missed flying. She held her arms out in front of her and zoomed off.

Peter followed close behind laughing.

Wendy began to laugh as well.

They flew around each other and raced and then Hook's ship came into view. Wendy's smile fell and she had to try very hard in order to keep her thoughts happy.

Peter took her hand and nodded to her reassuringly. He hated himself and Hook. He didn't want to put Wendy on that ship. But Tink's life was on the line. It would help no one if she died.

"Wendy, wait," said Peter.

Wendy and Peter floated above the ocean. She looked at him.

"I will save you. You need to know that," said Peter.

"I know…but what happens after?" asked Wendy.

"We will figure something out. Or, at least I will. I'm very smart," said Peter with a wicked grin.

Wendy laughed. "Oh you are, are you?"

Peter nodded and took Wendy's arms again. "Trust me…trust me Wendy Darling."

Wendy nodded. "I'm strong. I can take that old codfish," she said with a small smile.

Wendy and Peter flew down to the ship and landed on the dock. Peter held Wendy's hand and she gripped his.

The crew surrounded them with swords all pointing to their necks.

Hook walked out with little Tinkerbell inside a lantern. She looked at Wendy and gasped. She pressed her little hands to the glass and sank down.

"_Peter…why? You do not know what Hook is planning to do to her_," jingled Tinkerbell softly. She knew Peter wouldn't hear her. But she needed to say it.

"Well done boy. Not even a full day has gone by," said Hook. "Oh, and welcome back…Moira."

Wendy narrowed her eyes. "It's Wendy."

"Whatever," said Hook and he nodded to his crew. Just like that Wendy was snatched away. Peter tried to grab her hand back but the pirates were too fast. One of them wrestled Wendy over to Hook. Hook gave Tinkerbell to Mr. Smee and he grabbed Wendy and held his hook to her throat. She looked calm. Peter was afraid of why she looked so calm.

"Off you go Pan, or your precious Wendy's blood will cover my deck," sneered Hook.

"Let Tinkerbell go. We made a deal," said Peter with his eyebrows narrowed.

"Let the pixie go Smee," said Hook.

Mr. Smee opened the lantern and Tinkerbell flew out of it and over to Peter.

"_Peter, please, we have to help her. Hook is planning on-_," started Tinkerbell before Hook cut her off.

"Off you go now. Or you'll see the inside of her throat," said Hook.

Peter turned and took off into the sky with Tinkerbell following closely.

Wendy relaxed and a small smiled appeared on her face. Hook spun her around his eyes grew wide with shock at the look of Wendy's small smile.

"What is this?" asked Hook.

"I don't know Cap'n," said Smee.

Wendy raised her hand and lowered Hook's hook. "You won't win," said Wendy simply with a smile.

Hook narrowed his eyes and smacked Wendy across the cheek. She fell to the ground and felt blood drip down her face. The hook had scratched her. She touched the blood and looked at it. Then she looked back up at Hook and shook her head. "Old codfish," she said.

Then she was picked up and brought down into the dungeon.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Peter stop!_" shouted Tinkerbell.

Peter kept flying. Then something strange happened. He fell. He yelled out and landed in a tree.

"_Peter! Are you alright_?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Wh-what just happened?" he asked.

"_Peter…you aren't thinking happy thoughts_," she said.

"What? No. That's impossible. I'm always thinking happy thoughts," said Peter.

"_What are you thinking of right now_?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Wendy," Peter said without hesitation. "I have to save her Tink."

"_I know. And we have to move fast_," said Tinkerbell and she picked up a leaf off of Peter's head and flicked it away.

Peter stood and tried to fill his head with happy thoughts. Then, soon enough, he floated then he and Tinkerbell rushed to headquarters.

"Lost Boys!" yelled Peter.

"_Lost Boys!_" jingled Tinkerbell.

The Lost boys all scrambled and lined up with a salute.

Peter landed in front of them. They all looked over at Tinkerbell and they all grinned and cheered.

"Tink's back, Tink's back!" chimed the twins.

"Welcome back Tink!" yelled Slightly and Cubby and Nibs.

"Attention!" yelled Peter.

The boys saluted again and were silent.

"Now, Wendy needs our help…now," said Peter.

"So, Wendy is back?" asked Nibs.

Peter nodded sadly.

"And…you gave her to Hook?" asked Cubby.

"Yes," said Peter.

"But Peter-," started Slightly.

"Enough! She signed a contract with Hook. She's already being punished," said Peter. He shivered at the thought of his Wendy tortured by Hook. "We have to save her now. She was your mother once."

"We have to save her!" yelled Cubby.

"Yeah!" agreed the rest of the boys.

"All right. Gather around…I have a plan. But it will take a long time to finish," said Peter.

He sent his thoughts to Wendy. He would save her. He promised.

* * *

A week had gone by. Wendy was running towards the dinghy on the ship. But she soon was tackled…again.

"Let go Bruce!" snapped Wendy and she kicked her legs and tried to get out of his hold.

Bruce took Wendy into Hook's room and he looked up and sighed when he saw her.

"You don't seem to get punishments do you?" asked Hook. He twisted his silver hook in place and nodded to Bruce. Bruce left and locked the door behind him. "This is the fourth time this week you have tried to escape _Wendy_."

Wendy had managed to break out of the dungeon four times. Each time she got closer and closer to escaping. So of course she wasn't going to quit…not matter what the cost was.

Wendy had a small cut across her cheek. That was when Hook hit her when she got back. The cut on her forearm was from her first escape. The whip marks on her back were for the second time she tried to escape…and the long gash running from her eyebrow to her jaw was from her third time trying to escape.

"So, where will it be this time?" asked Wendy.

Hook narrowed his eyes and grabbed Wendy by the throat and lifted her shin with his hook. "I may as well kill you. You are much more trouble than you are worth. But…my hatred for Peter Pan burns more brightly than my hate for you."

"It…won't be…much longer. Peter…will come," said Wendy and she tried to gasp for air.

Hook threw her aside. "I know he will come for his precious Wendy. But, let me assure you my dear girl. I will be ready."

Wendy held her neck and gently massaged it.

"You listen to me," said Hook. "If you try to escape again, I will go to Pixie Hollow and poison each and every one of those fairies. Do you understand me?"

Wendy felt horror fill her and she nodded slowly. So that was it. She didn't care if Hook punished her. But if he punished those fairies, she would never forgive herself.

"Excellent, now, then. I think that it is time for you to serve me, as one of my crew members," said Hook.

Wendy looked at Hook and waited for some task.

"I want you to clean the deck with a bucket and sponge," said Hook.

"With the other crew members?" asked Wendy.

Hook's smile gave Wendy shivers.

A few minutes later, Wendy was on all fours washing the deck with a small sponge. No one was there to help her. Each time she scrubbed a spot, a pirate would spill rum or wipe his muddy feet on her or on some part of the ship that she cleaned.

It took all night for her to finish. She liked cleaning at night better. Not all of the pirates were awake so none of them caused her too much trouble. But once she was done, her hands were shaking and she had blisters on her hands and her knees were raw from kneeling on them.

She looked up at the starry night sky and felt her hope growing dim. What if Peter didn't rescue her? She did betray him.

Wendy shook her head and narrowed her eyes with determination. He promised he would come back. And she trusted him.

Wendy couldn't move from where she was at the head of the ship. She lied down and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Peter, you know that we can't do this_," said Queen Clarian.

"Please Queen Clarian, a girl from the main land needs our help," said Peter.

"_That doesn't concern us Peter. I'm sorry, but we cannot help you. The blue dust is vital for making pixie dust_."

"But if we use it we can get rid of Hook and his crew forever," said Peter.

"_But can you promise me that Peter_?" asked Queen Clarian.

Peter looked down at his hat and twisted it in his hands.

"_That's what I thought_," said Queen Clarian.

The Queen of fairies flew away from Peter Pan and tried to keep a stern look on her face. She wanted to help Peter, but it was too risky. She needed to think about her fairies.

Suddenly, Vidia came rushing up to the Queen.

"_Queen Clarian, what did Peter say? What's happening with Wendy?_" asked Vidia.

"_You don't need to worry about this Vidia_," said the Queen.

"_So, she will be okay?_"

"_It is out of my hands_," said the Queen.

"_What?_ _But…_"

"_My answer was no Vidia. My first priority is all of you and taking care of the mainland_," said the Queen with a stern voice.

"_But what about the people on the mainland? What about them?_" asked Vidia.

"_She is just one girl Vidia_."

Vidia stopped flying and hovered and the Queen stopped as well and looked at Vidia. The Queen felt her heart constrict when she saw Vidia's face.

She knew that Vidia was known to be short-tempered and not very sensitive towards others. But the look on her face now, made Clarian feel as though she were the most terrible creature in Neverland.

"_I…I can't be a part of Pixie Hollow anymore_," said Vidia.

Queen Clarian felt shock surge through her. Vidia thought that Tinkerbell leaving was foolish. But here she was…joining Tinkerbell.

Queen Clarian felt the same way when she let Tinkerbell go. She wanted to stop Vidia just like she wanted to stop Tinkerbell. But…she couldn't. So, the Queen nodded. "_You may come by once a week for one bag of pixie dust_." Then the Queen left.

Vidia heard something behind her and she spun around and saw Tinkerbell flying over to her. Vidia hadn't actually talked to or had barely even seen Tinkerbell since she left. Vidia was upset that Tinkerbell left Pixie Hollow. She was hurt that Tink was willing to leave everything so easily and so quickly. She never understood…until now.

"_Vidia_," greeted Tinkerbell.

"_Tinkerbell_," responded Vidia.

"_Vidia…you…you didn't have to do that. You don't even really know Wendy_," said Tinkerbell.

"_That may be so…but she was a good person. She sacrificed herself to save you_," said Vidia.

"_I know. That's why Peter and I are so intent on getting her back._"

"_What is your plan with the blue dust_?"

"_We wanted to use it to make more pixie dust so that we can cover Hook's ship. That way, he will float away and never return_," said Tinkerbell. "_We will be rid of him forever._"

"_Are you certain that will work? What if he gets to the mainland?_" asked Vidia.

"_Well that's the thing. He doesn't want to leave Neverland. Not until he has his Hook in Peter's throat. We are relying on that so that he will try everything he can to come back…but with the help of the dust, that won't be possible_," said Tink.

"_It's not a very solid plan Tink_."

"_I know…but it's all we have_," she said.

Vidia knew how to get blue dust. All she had to do was talk to Zarina. Zarina would be on board if it meant revenge on Captain James Hook.

"_All right Tinkerbell. I'm in. I'll help you in any way possible. But, know this: I won't live with you or Peter._"

"_I understand_," said Tinkerbell. "_And…thank you Vidia._"


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy was forced awake and she screamed as the crew grabbed at her and picked her up and laughed and made faces at her.

"Put me down! Put me down now!" screamed Wendy.

"You're part of the crew now little girl."

"You ain't in charge of us."

The pirates laughed and jeered.

Wendy tried to think and then it hit her. She reached down and yanked a sword out of one of the pirate's belts. She swung it and sliced one of their arms. She was dropped and she quickly stood with her sword in front of her. She had fought with a sword before…but it was wooden and her opponent was some boy she used to know…

The man's arm that she cut was gushing blood.

"What is going on out here?"

Hook walked forward and stood in front of the pirates.

"She took mi sword Cap'n. Cut Larry's arm with it she did," said one of the pirates.

"I don't care if she cut his arm off! Get back to work!" snapped Hook. Then he and Smee walked over to the ship's wheel.

Wendy had tears running down her face from fear and she couldn't hold in her sobs.

The pirates looked at her with evil looks in their eyes. But they decided to leave her alone. They turned and went back to their duties.

Wendy put the sword in her belt and tried to control her sobs. She had never been so afraid in all her life. She looked up at the sky and felt her eyes narrow.

Where was Peter? He promised he would come for her. But he wasn't there. He was punishing her.

Wendy wiped her eyes and marched right up to Hook.

"Wendy, how are we this morning?" asked Hook without looking her way.

"Take me back to land," said Wendy.

Hook laughed, "My dear girl, you signed a contract. You are bound to me forever. You only go where me and my crew go."

Wendy narrowed her eyes and drew her sword. She pointed it directly at Hook's throat. "Take me back," she said through gritted teeth.

Hook looked at her and with a swift movement he took out his own sword and hit Wendy's. She stumbled a bit but regained her balance.

"You dare challenge me?" asked Hook.

Wendy lowered her sword, backed up a bit then smiled and bowed to Hook.

"Very well then _Wendy_. But I must warn you…no one can defeat me," said Hook.

"Funny…Peter Pan has several times," said Wendy and she laughed a bit.

A few members of the crew smirked.

"She is right Cap'n," said Smee.

"Shut up Smee," said Hook. He turned back to Wendy and twisted his thin greasy mustache with his hook. "That will soon not be true."

Hook lunged forward and Wendy quickly blocked his blow and shoved him back.

By this time, the entire crew was watching. Hook came at Wendy again. He was faster this time and tried to strike. But she blocked him or sidestepped out of the way just in time.

When Hook lunged again, Wendy stepped to the side and smacked his bottom with her sword. The crew held hands over their mouths to keep from laughing.

Smee chuckled.

Wendy smirked. "Is that all you got you old codfish?" she asked Hook.

Hook's face seemed red. Wendy couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. Either way, he gave an enraged cry and lunged at Wendy again.

Wendy met his sword and thought about what Peter would do in this situation. Hook was weakened by laughter…especially laughter at him. So Wendy opened her mouth and gave a big hearty laugh like Peter usually did as if Hook's efforts were so weak, they were laughable.

Some of the crew started to laugh a bit and Hook's anger turned to confusion. Wendy shoved Hook away and she advanced towards him and laughed.

"What's the matter codfish? Can't beat a _girl_?" asked Wendy.

The crew erupted into laughter and Wendy took advantage and disarmed Hook.

"Now then…take me back to land," said Wendy.

Hook stared at Wendy's sword…then he looked at her and laughed. Then he hooked his Hook on her sword and yanked it forward. The sword left Wendy's hand and she gasped and lurched forward.

Hook pointed Wendy's sword at her and she backed into one of the masts. His hook pierced into the wood of the mast and she was locked in by her neck.

"I'm done with your games _Wendy_. Game over…for you and Peter Pan," said Hook.

"He won't come," said Wendy and she gripped Hook's hook.

Hook stared at Wendy for a long time then his expression softened. "You've lost faith in him."

Wendy didn't respond.

"You don't think he will come for you," said Hook.

"No he won't," snapped Wendy.

Hook started to laugh and the crew followed.

"Oh, my dear sweet Wendy…he will come. Don't you worry…he will come," said Hook. He yanked his hook out of the wood and Wendy sank to her knees.

"Do you not know Wendy Darling? Peter Pan is in love…with you," said Hook.

Wendy looked up at Hook and then she narrowed her eyes and stood. She pushed through the crew and went below decks. She found an empty barrel and she climbed into it and sat inside. It was just big enough for her to hug her knees to her chest. She buried her face in her arms and she cried.

She refused to cry in front of the crew or Hook ever again.

Wendy didn't know it yet…but she was in Neverland for far too long. She was beginning to forget about her home and her brothers and her parents. Soon, she would be lost…truly lost…forever.

* * *

"Today's the day Lost Boys, and fairies," said Peter. He stood in front of the Lost Boys and Vidia, Tinkerbell, and Zarina.

Vidia flew right to Zarina and convinced her to help Tink and Peter get rid of Hook. As Vidia suspected, Zarina was all in. However, Zarina knew that she would be kicked out of Pixie Hollow the moment she took the three small specks of blue moon dust. But, her hatred for Hook was stronger than her loyalty to Pixie Hollow and Queen Clarian.

"We are getting Wendy back _today _no matter what," said Peter.

"_Agreed_," jingled Tinkerbell.

"_I have the blue dust in here, if we all smash it over ourselves, we will have enough pixie dust to last us for years. But, when we put all of it on Hook's ship, we will only have enough to last us a few weeks,_" Zarina explained.

"_Okay…let's do this,_" said Vidia.

Zarina opened up her pouch and took out the three specks of dust. She handed one to Tinkerbell and another to Vidia. She tossed aside her bag and held the small blue speck in her hands.

"_Ready?_" asked Zarina.

Tink and Vidia nodded.

Zarina went first, she held the blue dust over her head and smashed it with her fingers. The blue dust exploded into zillions of specks of gold dust. Zarina absorbed it all and Tink and Vidia did the same with their specks.

"_Wow…this feels. I feel like I could fight all of the pirates off on my own_," said Tinkerbell and she noticed that she was glowing brighter. Vidia and Zarina were the same.

"_Be careful Tink. This is why it's dangerous to do something like this. The power is very great,_" said Zarina.

"Okay, Tink, give some to the boys," said Peter.

"_Huh? Oh, okay_," said Tinkerbell and she flew over the tops of the boys heads. Her finger touched their heads as she flew by and pixie dust showered onto them.

"Easy Tink," complained Slightly.

"Okay men, fight with bravery and pride," said Peter.

The Lost Boys nodded and floated into the air.

Then they all took off towards Hook's ship.

* * *

Wendy was once again scrubbing floors. Bruce found her in the barrel and forced her to clean again. So, here she was, on her hands and knees once again scrubbing dirt and grime off of the ship's deck.

Suddenly the pirate in the crow's nest yelled down to the crew.

"Pan ahead!"

Wendy felt her heart leap and she grinned and stood up from the ground. She rushed over to the side of the ship and saw Peter leading the Lost Boys over to the ship.

He came for her.

She was soon grabbed and forced over to Hook.

"I told you he would come," said Hook.

"And he will win," Wendy responded with a smile.

"Don't be so sure," said Hook. He turned to Smee. "Fire the cannons!"

"F-fire the cannons!" repeated Smee.

"No! Peter look out!" Wendy screamed as loud as she could.

The pirates lit the fuses and Bruce wrapped a white cloth over Wendy's mouth so that she couldn't yell. Hook grabbed her sword and Bruce tied her hands behind her back with rope.

She was helpless. She only hoped that Peter would be alright.

The cannons went off and black cannon balls flew into the air towards Peter and the others.

Peter saw them coming toward him and he grabbed Tootles, who was a bit clumsy when it came to flying, and darted out of the way. The others dodged the cannonballs and continued towards the ship.

Peter threw Tootles back to Slightly and he caught the small boy and helped him to regain his flight.

Peter could see Hook ahead and he grinned and started to laugh. He flew down and circled around Hook. Hook tried to slash at Peter but he was too fast.

"How are we today codfish?" asked Peter with a laugh.

"Damn you Pan! Hold still!" yelled Hook.

Peter laughed and flew up to the crow's nest and cawed.

Wendy laughed behind her gag. Peter swooped down and found Wendy being held by a large pirate. His smile faltered when he saw her. She was injured…badly. He grabbed his dagger and cut the larger pirate's arm. A long gash appeared on his arm that was oozing blood. He released Wendy and Peter swooped down and grabbed her. The Lost Boys attacked the crew and while that was going on Peter set Wendy down in the crow's nest. He cut off her ropes and untied the gag from her.

Wendy beamed and turned to Peter. "I knew you'd come," she said and grabbed him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," said Peter. "This isn't over yet."

"Get me a sword and I can help," said Wendy.

Peter nodded and lifted Wendy once again and they flew down to join the fight. Peter flew over to a pirate and snatched his sword. He handed the sword to Wendy and she instantly began to sword fight with one of the pirates.

"Tinkerbell! Watch over Wendy!" yelled Peter to Tink.

She, Vidia, and Zarina were helping the Lost Boys to fight. She nodded and flew over to Wendy and helped her with the pirates.

"Tinkerbell!" exclaimed Wendy.

"_I'm here to help! Here's some dust_," jingled Tinkerbell. She forgot that Wendy didn't know how to understand her.

Wendy was showered in pixie dust and she had to wipe her eyes from some of it because it got into them. Her hair was glowing with dust and she flew up into the air and dove back down toward the pirate and fought him while she was flying.

Peter flew over to Hook and laughed. "You lose old codfish, I only have to say the word and all of us take off…_with _Wendy," sneered Peter.

Hook knew that the boy was right. But he still had something up his sleeve. Old James Hook wouldn't give up that easily. No…not one bit. Hook took out a pistol and aimed it at Wendy. She was oblivious to the gun. She was fighting off a pirate.

Peter's eyes grew wide and his smile fell.

"Hook…put it down," said Peter.

"Oh, that stopped you didn't it?" asked Hook. "Here's the deal Pan. You surrender yourself to me. And Wendy and all of your little friends live."

Peter looked at Wendy. She still had pixie dust resting in her hair and on her eyelashes like snow. She was laughing and swinging her sword at the pirate. The Lost Boys were all laughing as well and teasing the pirates and shooting rocks at them and arrows and spears. But…they were losing. All of them were losing.

Peter looked at Hook.

"Tick-tock Pan," said Hook.

Peter knew what he had to do.


	9. Chapter 9

"You win Hook," said Peter. Everything stopped and Wendy jerked her head over wondering if she had heard right.

She saw Hook's pistol aimed at her and she floated back down onto the ship's deck. Peter was standing before Hook. He dropped his dagger and just stared at him. The Lost Boys also floated down onto the deck and looked at Peter with confusion and horror.

"Good boy," said Hook. He nodded to the pirates.

They all grabbed the fairies, Lost Boys, and Wendy.

"Hook! You said they would live!" yelled Peter. He was about to attack Hook when a burly pirate grabbed Peter and gagged him. Peter tried to fight back.

"Of course they will live Peter. But they will live at the bottom of the ocean!" snarled Hook.

Peter tried to yell at Hook but the gag prevented him from doing so.

Wendy was brought over to Hook and Peter.

"Let him go Hook," said Wendy.

"Now, now Wendy. This was our plan…remember?" asked Hook and he lifted Peter's chin with his hook.

"Do you all know the tale of Wendy and Peter?" asked Hook to his crew.

They crew all snarled and laughed.

"Why don't you tell it Wendy…you are quite the story-teller aren't you?" asked Hook.

Wendy was shoved to the ground. Peter tried again and wrench his arms out of the pirate's grasp. But he failed.

Hook knelt down to Wendy and lifted her chin with his hook. "Tell us the story _Wendy_," snarled Hook.

Wendy looked up at Peter and he looked at her. Wendy's eyes filled with tears. They lost.

"Once u-upon a time," started Wendy.

"That's it," said Hook and he grabbed Wendy's arm and pulled her up so that she was standing. Then he forced her again the wooden mast and held his hook against her throat.

Peter again tried to free himself.

"Th-there was a boy…who never wanted to grow up. He lived in a land…Neverland. It was a magical place with mermaids and fairies," said Wendy. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yes, we all know that story. Get to the part where Peter fell in love. Something no one thought he could ever do," sneered Hook.

Wendy looked at Peter and he looked at her with sad eyes.

"H-he met a girl…named Wendy. And he t-took her away to Neverland," continued Wendy.

"Yes, go on," said Hook.

"And they had many adventures," said Wendy. Then she turned and narrowed her eyes at Hook. "And they fought the pirate Captain Hook. And they won!"

The Lost Boys cheered and Hook narrowed his eyes and scratched Wendy's shoulder. Beads of blood appeared on her shoulder. Wendy refused to cry out. But Peter wouldn't let Hook get off that easily. He kicked his foot back and hit the pirate that was holding him in the groin. The pirate released Peter and Peter ripped his gag off and flew towards Hook.

He shoved Hook out of the way and Wendy thought happy thoughts and flew up into the sky and she darted back down and snatched a Pirate's sword and set the Lost Boys free as well as the fairies.

"Wendy, get the boys and the fairies out of here!" yelled Peter. He flew over and grabbed his dagger as Hook yanked out his sword.

"Peter watch out!" yelled Wendy.

Peter dodged and swipe from Hook's sword.

Tinkerbell jingled in Wendy's ear. Wendy didn't need any translation, she knew she needed to get everyone out.

"Lost Boys! Fall back!" Wendy yelled.

The Lost Boys flew over towards Wendy and Tinkerbell. Zarna and Vidia also followed.

"_Tinkerbell, we have to use the dust to give to the ship_," said Zarina.

"_We will have to wait. We jumped into this too fast_," said Tinkerbell.

Zarina frowned but nodded.

"Peter!" yelled Wendy.

Peter was battling with Hook and the pirates were throwing things at Wendy and the Lost Boys. They dodged everything they could.

It happened fast. Wendy heard Peter yell her name. Wendy turned and saw Hook's pistol aimed at her. She gasped and turned to fly out of the way. She heard the pistol go off and a sharp sting in her thigh.

She lost her happy thoughts and with a cry she plummeted into the water with a splash.

"Wendy!" yelled Peter.

The Lost Boys flew down to get her but Tinkerbell, Vidia, and Zarina stopped them.

"_You will lose your pixie dust if you get wet!_" they cried.

Peter turned to Hook and shoved him aside. Then he sheathed his dagger and flew into the water.

It was silent underwater. Peter searched the blue ocean for Wendy. Then he spotted her. She was sinking. Her eyes were closed and blood drifted away from her leg. He grabbed her by the waist and kicked to the surface.

The Lost Boys cheered. Peter flew up above the water and he held Wendy's limp form in his arms.

"You'll pay for this Hook. This isn't over," said Peter through his teeth. Then he, the fairies, and the Lost Boys all flew quickly back over to the island.

Hook's crew expected him to throw a tantrum. But Hook simply put his pistol back into his coat and sheathed his sword.

"I've had to change my plans around a bit. But this…this works to our advantage," said Hook.

"Cap'n…wh-what's the new plan?" asked Smee timidly.

"Don't you see Smee? Peter Pan now wants revenge. He will come back with the intentions of possibly killing me. Everyone below decks! I want to make a plan of attack now," said Hook.

The pirates all quickly filed below decks. Hook grinned maliciously and twisted his mustache.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! First of all thank you all so so so much for your amazing reviews! I give you all virtual cupcakes :) I will try to update as much as possible. I'm currently in the middle of finals right now so I won't be writing as much because unfortunately I need to focus :/ but please don't stop reading and reviewing. I will try to update again ASAP! Thanks again! -Magicalmistress xoxoxox_

Peter lay Wendy down onto the straw mattress at the Indian camp. The chief and the elderly medicine woman and Tigerlily all sat around Wendy's motionless form. The Lost Boys all crowded around her as well.

"Come on guys, give her air," said Peter.

They all backed up a bit.

"Is she…dead?" asked Cubby.

"Chief, what's the status?" Peter asked.

"Pale Girl cannot breathe. Water in lungs. Must remove," said the chief.

Peter rushed over to Wendy and turned her on her side.

"Why won't the water come out?" he asked.

"It does not work like that Little Flying Eagle," said Tigerlily.

"Then how does it work?" Peter asked. "If she can't breathe she'll die."

Suddenly the medicine woman walked over to where Peter sat and she pounded on Wendy's back.

Wendy suddenly coughed and gasped for air. Water flew out of her mouth and Peter flew to face her and he smiled.

"You're okay," he said.

Wendy was breathing hard and trying to catch her breath but she managed a smile and she nodded.

"Slightly get Wendy some water. Cubby, get some food for her. Twins, get her a blanket and make her a fire. Nibs, go find some clean clothes for her. And Toodles, go and bring something to wash Wendy's face off with," commanded Peter.

The boys all saluted then split up to get the things needed for Wendy.

"Ask Chief if need anything," said the Chief. Then he, Tigerlily, and the medicine woman left.

Peter turned to Wendy and smiled. He brushed her hair away from her face.

"How are you Wendy?" he asked.

Wendy was about to respond when a searing pain coursed through her and she gasped and grabbed her thigh. The bullet was still in it.

Peter gently removed Wendy's hand and he looked at the wound.

"Okay, we can fix this," said Peter and he gave Wendy a reassuring smile.

Slightly walked in with water. He gave it to Wendy and she nodded to him and drank the water. Her throat immediately felt better and she could talk.

"Peter, its fine. It will be okay," said Wendy.

Peter took out his dagger and cut Wendy's pants so that her thigh was exposed and he could look at the wound.

"We have to get that bullet out," said Peter. "That codfish will pay Wendy I swear to you."

"Peter…look at me," said Wendy. She tilted his chin up so that he looked into her big blue eyes. "You must promise me something Peter Pan. You must promise me that you will not do anything rash to Hook. Everything we do snowballs into a new plan for him. He wants to kill you Peter. Just you. Don't let him."

Peter took Wendy's hand and nodded.

"Good…now then…about this bullet. I-I know how to get it out but, it will be painful and I won't be able to do it myself," said Wendy.

Cubby rushed in with a plate full of fruit.

"Peter…I need you to not be in here when they get the bullet out. It will be much too horrid," said Wendy.

"No, I'll stay," said Peter. "I'll hold your hand."

Wendy was about to protest but she nodded.

"Cubby, get the medicine woman," said Peter.

Cubby rushed out and was back in a few minutes with the medicine woman and Tigerlily.

"What needs to be done?" asked Tigerlily.

"We need to get the bullet out of Wendy's leg," said Peter.

Tigerlily translated to the medicine woman. She responded and Tigerlily translated in English. "She says that this will be painful and it is best done without an audience."

"Lost Boys out until I say," said Peter. "I'm staying." Tigerlily nodded.

The medicine woman pointed to Tigerlily and Peter and then at Wendy.

"We must hold Pale Girl down. She must be still," said Tigerlily.

Peter nodded and he and Tigerlily held down Wendy's shoulders.

"It's going to be okay Wendy," said Peter.

Wendy nodded and tears streamed down her face.

The medicine woman began to dig her fingers into Wendy's thigh and Wendy screamed in pain. Peter didn't think he could bear it. Wendy's screams and pleas for the medicine woman to stop were too much. But he knew he had to be there for her.

It seemed like Wendy screamed for hours, but the medicine woman pulled out a small silver bullet that was covered in Wendy's blood.

Wendy had sweat and tears rolling down her face.

"Medicine woman will make soothing medicine from special herb," said Tigerlily reassuringly to both Peter and Wendy.

"You're okay Wendy," said Peter. But Peter wasn't sure if he was okay. The pain Wendy went through just now was unforgiveable. Hook would pay dearly for hurting his Wendy.

The medicine woman spread the medicine onto Wendy's wound and she sighed with relief. Her leg began to feel numb which she was grateful for.

"Pale Girl must rest now. She will sleep," said Tigerlily.

Sure enough, Wendy's eyes drooped and she fell fast asleep.

"Come Little Flying Eagle, you should rest as well," said Tigerlily.

Peter nodded and tucked a strand of Wendy's hair behind her ear. Then he left.

* * *

Back in London, John and Michael looked up at the night sky. It had been several weeks since Wendy went missing. Mr. and Mrs. Darling were worried sick and they seemed to always be talking to police officers.

"John, do you think Wendy's in Neverland?" asked Michael.

"I don't know Michael…I hope she is. Peter will look after her if she is," said John. He took off his glasses and wipes them on his shirt.

"It was the pirate Wendy was talking about wasn't it?" asked Michael.

"I'm afraid that I think it was," responded John.

"I wish we could do something to help," said Michael.

John was about to respond when their father walked into their room. The boys spun around. Mr. Darling looked absolutely awful. His hair was messed up and stuck out every which way. He had dark circles under his eyes and he wore a dirty white shirt and pants that he didn't bother to wash or button up.

He didn't mean to be this way. He was only a worried father. He blamed himself. The Darlings thought that Wendy had run away because of Mr. Darling's outburst. That's what Mrs. Darling thinks anyway.

"Father," said John and he walked up to his father.

"John…Michael…I'm…I'm so sorry," said George Darling and tears fell from his eyes.

John and Michael hugged their father. They knew that he didn't mean any harm.

"Boys…it's time for bed," said Mary from the doorway. If you thought that George looked bad, Mary looked worse. Her eyes were always red from crying and lack of sleep. Her hair was a tangled mess and all she ever wore was her nightdress and robe. When she wasn't talking to the police, she was crying in her room or screaming at George.

"Mother, Wendy will come back," said Michael and he hugged his mother.

"It's time for bed Michael," said Mary again and she led him to his bed.

"Mother, we think that Peter Pan has Wendy. She will be home soon," said John.

Mary Darling looked at both of her sons and then she walked out of the room without another word. But you could hear here sobbing in her room.

Mr. Darling snuffed out the lantern and left as well.

John lit the candle on his nightstand and he walked over to the window.

"John? What is it?" asked Michael.

"Michael…we have to get Wendy back. There's a possibility that Peter doesn't even know that she's in Neverland. If Wendy was right about the pirate, then he must work for Hook. Hook could be using Wendy as bait for Peter. They could all be in trouble," said John.

"But John, we don't know how to get to Neverland. We can't fly," said Michael.

"I know but we will figure something out. We are going to get to Neverland and we will save our sister."

* * *

Wendy woke up slowly and noticed that she was still in one of the Indian's teepees. There was a small fire next to her and some fruit and water beside her. She slowly drank some of the water and ate some of the fruit.

The medicine woman came into the teepee and placed her hand on Wendy's forehead.

"I wanted to say thank you," said Wendy.

The medicine woman didn't respond.

Tigerlily walked in and she looked at Wendy. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"A little better. Where's Peter?" asked Wendy.

"Little Flying Eagle sits outside waiting for you," said Tigerlily.

Wendy nodded with a smile.

The medicine woman spoke to Tigerlily and Tigerlily translated for Wendy. "You should be able to stand. I will get Little Flying Eagle to come in and help."

Peter flew in in an instant and he crouched down next to Wendy.

"You feel better?" he asked.

Wendy nodded.

"Good, come on," said Peter and he put Wendy's arm over his shoulder and he held her waist. She slowly stood and balanced on her good leg. Then she gently set down her injured one and winced in pain. But she put her weight on it and took a few steps. Peter slowly let go of Wendy and she walked forward with a limp. Then she stumbled and fell right into Peter.

He caught her and laughed. "Well, Wendy, I guess I have to teach you how to walk."

Wendy laughed and gave Peter a small shove.

"Tink," called Peter.

Tinkerbell flew in and smiled when she saw Wendy standing.

"Bring the Lost Boys home. I have to teach Wendy how to walk again," said Peter.

Tink saluted then flew out of the teepee.

"Peter, I know how to walk," said Wendy.

"Let's test that shall we?" asked Peter and he gave Wendy a devilish smile. Then he picked her up and flew out of the teepee and over Neverland.

"Peter what are you doing?" asked Wendy.

"Let's test your legs," said Peter.

"Oh don't be silly," said Wendy.

"Do you not know me at all Wendy? I'm nothing but silly," said Peter and he flew Wendy over to a huge waterfall. There was a fallen log that crossed over the river.

"What are we doing Peter?" asked Wendy.

"You are going to walk across this log. If you fall…you die," said Peter and he laughed.

Wendy rolled her eyes and Peter set her down in front of the fallen log.

"You can't expect me to cross this and not fall off," said Wendy. "I was just shot in the leg. And this log is wet, I'll slip and fall to my death."

"Yup…so you can't slip," said Peter. He nudged Wendy to walk.

"Peter…I really don't want to do this," said Wendy but she put one foot onto the log and stepped up. She held her arms out to balance herself. Then she slowly made her way across the log.

Water sprayed up at her and Peter faced Wendy and flew backwards.

"You're doing great," he said.

"Hush Peter. I need to concentrate on not dying," said Wendy and she stumbled and almost lost her balance. She took a few deep breaths and regained her balance and looked straight, not down.

"You know I'll catch you if you fall right? I wouldn't let you die," said Peter.

"Well I would certainly hope so," said Wendy.

"Yeah it would just mean that you lost the game," said Peter.

Wendy rolled her eyes and sighed, "Always a game with you is it?"

"Well, you're not a game to me," said Peter and Wendy stopped and looked up into his brown eyes.

"What am I to you Peter Pan?" asked Wendy.

Peter felt himself hypnotized in Wendy's eyes. He wanted to give her a thimble.

"Wendy Darling…you are everything to me," said Peter.

Wendy's cheeks grew pink and so did Peter's. Wendy smiled and slowly leaned forward. Peter only stared at her.

Suddenly Wendy lost her balance and she gasped and grabbed Peter's shirt. He grabbed her waist and held her close to him.

They only stared at each other. Wendy breathed hard and she felt nervous. Then Peter slowly leaned in and kissed her.

Wendy was first taken by surprise, then she closed her eyes and kissed Peter back.

While they were kissing, someone was watching them.

Hook looked at the two of them through his telescope. He was hidden in the trees along with a few of the other pirates.

"Ah, Mr. Smee, come," said Hook. He handed Smee the telescope and Smee looked through it.

"Oh yes, Cap'n, that is a lovely bird," said Smee.

"Not the bird you idiot," snapped Hook and he used his hook to turn the telescope back to Peter and Wendy.

"Oh…Oh! Cap'n, Peter Pan is…is," fumbled Smee.

"Kissing Wendy. Who would have thought it? He is growing stronger emotions for her Smee. This is perfect. I will have such sweet revenge on Peter. Tell me Smee, what is worse than death?" asked Hook.

"Uh…broccoli?" asked Smee.

Hook slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned, "No Smee…try again."

"Um…pain?" asked Smee.

"Close enough," said Hook. "We will take Wendy away from Peter forever. That is my revenge. He will live with a broken heart forever."

"Oh yes Cap'n, good plan," said Smee.

Hook took the telescope and looked at Peter and Wendy kissing again. "Yes, enjoy it know boy. You won't have it forever."


	11. Chapter 11

John and Michael did something that no Darling had ever done. They ditched school. They needed to focus on getting Wendy back. And in order to get Wendy back, they needed Pixie Dust.

The boys knew that it would be impossible to find Pixie Dust in London, but John met a woman who reminded him a lot of Wendy. They were going to her shop now.

The woman was an author of a famous book called _The Real Fairies_. She owned a small shop that was full of fairy figurines, books, paintings, and all sorts of other knick-knacks.

They walked into the shop and a small bell jingled. It reminded the boys of Tinkerbell's jingle. The woman walked out from behind her store and looked at the boys.

She wasn't that much older than Wendy. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We were wondering if you could Miss Griffiths," said John.

"Oh please, call me Elizabeth," she said with a smile.

"Elizabeth, I've read your book. Did you meet a fairy?" asked John.

"This is quite interesting. It's usually little girls that ask about my book," said Elizabeth with a smile and she picked up a copy of her book and looked at it. "Yes, I did. And I don't care what you think about me after I tell you this."

"We don't think you're crazy," said Michael.

"We need your help Elizabeth. Our sister Wendy is in trouble and we need pixie dust to get her back," said John.

"Pixie dust? I don't have any. And…why would you need pixie dust?" she asked.

"To fly to Neverland," said Michael. "We got our pixie dust from Tinkerbell before."

"Wait…what did you just say?" asked Elizabeth.

"We got our pixie dust from a fairy…her name was Tinkerbell," said Michael.

Elizabeth set her book down and stared at the two peculiar little boys in her shop.

"You know Tinkerbell…don't you? She was the fairy you met?" asked John.

"Yes…Tinkerbell was the very first fairy I met. I met her when I was a little girl. She taught me how to…"

"Fly?" asked John and Michael.

Elizabeth nodded then she walked up to the boys with her book in hand.

"I don't have any pixie dust, but luck may be on your side," said Elizabeth. She flipped to a page in her book and it showed a picture of the four seasons and the fairies associated with the season. "Every season, the fairies come here to change the season. They start here in London, in the park. But they only come out at dawn. That way no one sees them. You must be careful around them. Just ask for Tinkerbell. I'm sure that one of the fairies will assist you," she said.

"Summer starts tomorrow," said John.

"Right, and the fairies will grow summer flowers and make the flowers on the trees turn to green leaves. But remember, it all starts at dawn."

John and Michael nodded. "Thank you Elizabeth," they said.

"Anytime, and please, if you see Tinkerbell. Tell her that Lizzy says hello," said Elizabeth.

"We will," said John and Michael. Then they left and headed back home to prepare a plan for getting the fairies' attention without scaring them.

* * *

Peter carried Wendy back to the Lost Boys hideout. He set her down and they both smiled and held hands. Wendy was walking with less of a limp and the pain was almost completely gone.

Neverland had herbs and medicines that London could never have.

Wendy and Peter entered the secret hideout and Peter crowed. All of the Lost Boys and Zarina, Tinkerbell, and Vidia appeared with salutes to Peter.

"Attention everyone, I have a new game," said Peter.

"Oh what is it?" the boys demanded.

"Treasure hunt," said Peter.

"Treasure hunt?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, Tink recommended it to me," said Peter.

"_It's true. When I was being held by Hook you should have seen all the loot_," said Tink.

"We'll steal Hook's treasure and I'll hide it. The first one to find it is King of Neverland for only a minute. Then I'm King again," said Peter with a laugh.

"How do you propose we find Hook's treasure?" asked Wendy.

"We search the ship," said Peter.

The boys all cheered.

"Tink, Vidia, Zarina, meet me in my office," said Peter. "Wendy, tell the Lost Boys a story."

Peter and the fairies flew into his room.

"Tell us a story Wendy!" yelled the Lost Boys.

"Oh fine," said Wendy and she sat down on the bed with the boys sitting around her listening intently.

"_What are we going to do Peter_?" asked Tinkerbell.

"We are going to send Hook away forever. After we take his treasure of course," said Peter.

"_Finally_," said Zarina. "_I was beginning to lose hope that we would be rid of James Hook. I thought you forgot_."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten Zarina, don't worry," said Peter.

"_So what's the plan then_?" asked Vidia.

"We sneak onto Hook's ship, the Lost Boys and Wendy take the treasure and you three can work your magic and cover Hook's ship with dust. He won't have control over it and it will carry him off into oblivion," explained Peter.

"_Okay, when do we do it_?" asked Zarina.

"On my signal, my crow call," said Peter.

"_Right_," said all three fairies.

"_When do we leave_?" asked Vidia.

"Tomorrow night. Wendy needs to rest," said Peter.

"_Peter, can I talk to you alone_?" asked Tinkerbell.

Zarina and Vidia flew out of Peter's room and listened to Wendy's story.

"What's up Tink?" asked Peter.

"_Peter…are you…with Wendy_?" asked Tinkerbell.

"What? No I'm right here with you Tink," said Peter.

"_You know that's not what I mean_," said Tinkerbell.

Peter knew that. But he didn't want to talk about him and Wendy now with Tink. So he just shrugged and walked out of his room and leaned against the wall and smiled as he listened to Wendy's story.

"Peter Pan was pinned against the mast and Hook laughed maliciously. But then, Peter tricked Hook and he and the Lost Boys and the fairies all flew away victorious with the treasure. The end," Wendy finished.

The Lost Boys and fairies clapped, except for Tinkerbell. Peter smiled and clapped too.

"Another one!" shouted the Lost Boys.

"Attention!" shouted Peter.

The boys lined up and saluted Peter.

"Now then, we attack tomorrow night. So go do what you need to do to prepare," said Peter.

The boys all scrambled and fought over beds. They were tired and they needed to sleep.

"Wendy, come with me," said Peter and he held out his hand to her.

Wendy smiled and took it. They walked into his room.

"You can sleep here tonight. I need to take care of something really fast," said Peter.

"Do you need help? I'm not tired," said Wendy.

Peter was about to say no when he thought about it and smiled. "Yeah, that would be great." He walked over to his bed and lifted up his pillow. There was a small vial that was glowing with pixie dust in it. "I keep this for special occasions." Peter poured the dust onto his hand. Then he spread it through Wendy's hair and some of the dust fell onto her eyelashes, making her eyes glow.

"Where are we going?" asked Wendy.

Peter smiled and took Wendy's hand. "We're going to watch the stars fall."

* * *

Hook stood in the clearing and waited for her to come. He knew that she would, under certain circumstances. Hook was unarmed, he didn't even have his hook with him.

Suddenly he saw her. He smiled and took off his hat and bowed low.

"Good evening your majesty," he said.

"What is this about Hook?" she asked.

"I have a proposition for you your majesty," said Hook.

"I will make no deals with a pirate."

"What if it meant that my crew and I would never touch your precious pixie dust ever again?" asked Hook.

"You would have to do more than that," said Queen Clarian.

"It comes to my understanding that one of your little fairies has stolen a great deal of pixie dust from you. What was her name?" asked Hook.

"You should know…she once was your captive," the Queen said with a hint of anger.

"Zarina was it? Foolish fairy…anyway, I believe Peter Pan is going to try and use the pixie dust to get rid of me...I will allow it. I will be gone from Neverland…forever," said Hook.

Queen Clarian thought about this…she had to do what was best for her people. "What do you want?"

"Peter Pan has fallen in love with a girl from the Mainland. Her name is Wendy," said Hook.

"Yes…the girl who you captured and no doubt tortured. What does she have to do with any of this?"

"She has everything to do with this your highness. To get my revenge on Peter Pan, I want to banish Wendy forever. I want her to return home to London…and never be able to come back to Neverland. I will not physically be harming anyone. Don't you see? It is so simple, just tell me how I can do it and I'll be on my way."

"You want to break the boy's heart?" asked Queen Clarian.

"Precisely. And no doubt he will get over it eventually. He is only a child," said Hook.

"What is to stop Peter from going to London and seeing her?" asked the Queen.

"Wendy will grow up…she will forget Neverland, and flying, and fairies, and Peter Pan. I also have a reason to make sure he never wants to see her again."

"If I reveal this to you…you swear that you will leave Neverland?" asked Queen Clarian.

"I do your majesty. And that is a pirate's promise. Captain James Hook never breaks any promises," said Hook.

"Very well. I must do what is best for my people," said Queen Clarian. She twirled her hand and a small glass vial full of purple liquid floated over to Hook. "This potion will prevent anyone who drinks it from entering Neverland…forever."

"Excellent," said Hook and he took the vial and stuck it into his coat pocket.

"Just make sure you keep your word James Hook," said the Queen.

"You have my word your majesty," said Hook. He took off his hat and bowed once again. Then he stood, turned, and walked back into the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter and Wendy flew over to a cliff that overlooked the ocean. It was a cloudless sky and you could see every star in the sky.

"Oh Peter, this is beautiful," said Wendy.

"You haven't seen anything yet," said Peter. He took her hand and led her to the cliff's edge and they sat down on the soft grass and their legs hung over the edge.

Wendy looked up at the sky with a smile. Peter looked at Wendy and he could swear that the stars were in her eyes.

"Wendy," said Peter.

She looked over at him.

"I've never met anyone like you before in my life. I may not have met many people but…" started Peter. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Wendy smiled and touched his hand. "I can honestly say that I've never met anyone like you before Peter Pan."

Peter felt himself blush and he chuckled a bit. "Well of course. No one is like me. I'm one of a kind."

Wendy laughed and scooted closer to Peter.

"It's starting," said Peter. They both looked up at the sky and the stars fell making beautiful sparkles fill the air.

"This is beautiful," said Wendy. She rested her head on Peter's chest and he smiled down at her.

"Wendy…will you stay here…forever with me?" he asked.

"Where else would I go?" asked Wendy.

Peter smiled. He merely thought she was agreeing with him. But Wendy Darling had forgotten London. She forgot about her parents and her brothers and Nana. Neverland made her forget.

* * *

The sun wasn't even up when John and Michael snuck out of their house and rushed towards the park. They knew what they had to do in order to try and talk with a fairy.

They arrived at the entrance of the park and they stopped and looked inside. It was quiet and a fog was covering the grass. But, John and Michael spotted a glowing gold light flittering in the trees.

"Okay, they are here. Remember, we just have to catch one. Then we can get her to help us and that will be that," said John.

Michael nodded.

John opened the glass jar and they both crept into the park. They saw millions of glowing lights in the center of the park where a large oak tree grew. They saw the flowers vanishing and bright green leaves took their place.

"There," whispered Michael. He pointed to a small glow that was working on a flower.

John took a shaky breath and they both crept up behind the fairy. She was jingling happily then John lunged forward and trapped the fairy inside of the jar.

She banged on the glass and her jingling became panicked. John and Michael ran out of the park and back to their house.

They hurried up the stairs and into their rooms.

"Hush," said Michael to the fairy.

"Listen, we need your help, fairy," said John.

The fairy didn't seem to be listening, she was trying to get free.

"Fairy, we know Tinkerbell," said Michael.

The fairy stopped and looked at the two of them.

"Yes, we know Tinkerbell, and Peter Pan and Neverland. We've been there before and we need to get back to it. Our sister, Wendy is in danger because of Captain Hook. We need to get her back," said John.

The fairy pressed her hands to the glass and looked at the boys.

The fairy they had captured was named Rosetta. She was once a very close friend of Tinkerbell's…back when Tink lived at Pixie Hollow. She still didn't know if she trusted these two though. They could be pirates just wanting to return to their captain.

However, the more she looked at them and how desperate they looked…she knew that they had to be telling the truth. After all…they were just cute little sugar dumplings.

So, she nodded.

John and Michael breathed a sigh of relief and released Rosetta. She flew over to them and formed a ball of pixie dust in her hands. Then she spread it over the boy's heads.

"Remember, think happy thoughts Michael," said John as he began to float into the air.

Michael soon floated next to his brother.

Rosetta smiled then tugged on John's hair and pointed to the closed window.

"Ah yes, thank you fairy," said John.

Rosetta giggled.

John flew over to the window and opened it. Then he, Rosetta, and Michael all flew out of the window and towards the now fading second star to the right.

"Hold on Wendy, we're coming," said Michael.

* * *

Wendy woke up in Peter's bed but Peter was nowhere to be seen. Peter Pan didn't sleep much. When he did, it usually wasn't in his bed. So, Wendy wasn't very surprised to find the other side of the bed empty.

She felt herself blush. She had never slept with a boy in the same bed before. They didn't do anything, but she still felt light. She swung her legs over and yawned. She stood and decided right then and there that she wanted to go swimming. She came out of Peter's room and saw the Lost Boys still asleep. She smiled and crept out of the hideout.

She walked towards the nearest lake. Her pixie dust had worn off in her sleep.

She realized that Nibs had never given her any new clothes. He must have gotten distracted or something and forgotten. Wendy didn't really mind. But, she knew that she needed new clothes. Her pants her were stained with blood from her bullet wound. They were also torn up and dirty with mud and dirt. Her shirt wasn't white anymore. It too was covered in dirt and some dried blood.

She found the lake and waded into it. The water felt good against her bullet wound. It was better, just a bit sore. The lake seemed like the perfect solution though. She dove under the water and felt instantly refreshed.

When she rose, she heard the familiar jingle of bells.

She spun around and saw Tinkerbell, Vidia, and Zarina smiling at her.

"Oh, hello," said Wendy.

Bells jingled.

Vidia flew off and returned with flower pollen. She would translate once again.

"_Enjoying the water_?"

Wendy nodded. "It was much needed. I just wish I could find new clothes. Do you know where I could get some?"

The three fairies talked to one another with bells jingling.

"_There may be a few articles of clothing on the beach where the lost things are_," said Vidia.

"Oh, thank you," said Wendy and she got out of the lake and wrung her hair out.

"_We will take you there_," Vidia wrote.

Wendy smiled and nodded. The fairies flew in front of Wendy and they all led her towards the beach.

When they got to the beach, Wendy looked around for clothes. She found a dress but it was too big and heavy for her to have adventures in. She found a boy's white shirt. So she decided to wear that. She went back over to the large dress and began to tear and rip it apart until it was now a lovely skirt that she could run in. She put the shirt on and the new skirt and she spun around.

The fairies smiled and led her back into the forest. Wendy put her sword in the belt of the homemade skirt.

Wendy heard something…she stopped and cocked her head. "What is that?" she asked. It sounded like someone…screaming.

She looked up and saw two boys yelling and falling at the same time. She didn't recognize them. They weren't lost boys.

"Run!" yelled Wendy and she and the fairies darted behind a large tree and listened for the boys.

They crash landed in the middle of the forest.

Wendy peeked from behind the tree. The boys suddenly looked very familiar to her. She couldn't place where she had seen them before.

"Michael, are you all right?" asked the taller boy, the one with glasses.

"I'm fine," said the smaller boy…Michael.

"Where do you suppose she is?" asked the taller boy.

"I don't know John, maybe she's with Peter," said Michael.

Wendy squinted her eyes and looked back at the fairies. Tinkerbell was the only one staring at the boys in shock.

"Well, we should get looking then," said John.

Suddenly Tinkerbell darted to the boys.

"Tink!" whispered Wendy.

"Tinkerbell!" exclaimed the two boys. They beamed when they saw the small fairy. Tinkerbell jingled excitedly.

"Do you know where Wendy is Tink?" asked Michael.

Wendy froze and stared at the two boys. Where did she know them from?

Tinkerbell pointed to the tree that Wendy was hiding behind.

Wendy pressed herself against the tree and looked up at Vidia and Zerena who shrugged.

"Wendy?" asked one of the boys softly.

Wendy whipped her sword out and jumped out from behind the tree.

"Good God!" exclaimed John and he grabbed Michael and shoved the smaller boy behind him.

"Wendy?" asked John.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy…it's…it's John, and Michael. Your brothers," said John.

"Brothers? I don't have any brothers," said Wendy.

"Of course you do Wendy," said Michael.

"Michael…how long has Wendy been here?" asked John.

"I think it's been a bit over a month now," said Michael. "Why?"

"Wendy doesn't remember us Michael. Neverland has made her forget," said John.

"What? No, Wendy you have to remember us," said Michael.

Wendy looked at the boys quizzically. She tried to think back to where she was before Neverland…but it was all fuzzy and distant.

"Wendy, don't you remember our home? London, mother and father? Nana?" asked Michael.

"I don't have any parents," she said.

"You remember our mother. You have to," said Michael. He walked out from behind John and walked towards Wendy. "Don't you remember the lullaby you sang Wendy?"

Wendy felt herself lowering her sword.

Michael started to sing a lullaby that was faintly familiar to her.

"_Your mother and mine. Your mother and mine. The helping hand that guides you along. Whether you're right. Whether you're wrong. Your mother and mine…_"

"Your mother and mine," finished Wendy. She dropped her sword and gathered Michael into a hug. "Michael, John, how could I ever forget you."

John smiled and Wendy grabbed him into the hug. "I'm so sorry," she said. Tears ran down her cheeks and she cupped Michael's cheek and squeezed John's hand.

"Wendy, you must come back home with us. Mother and Father are a wreck," said John.

"Home? In London?" asked Wendy. "Oh…no, I could never go back."

"What?" Michael and John asked at the same time.

"Neverland is my home now. I can be free to tell all the Peter Pan stories I can tell. You two should stay with me," said Wendy.

"No," said John. "And you have to come back Wendy."

"I can't John. Father was about to send me off to an asylum. I can't give up my stories," said Wendy.

"He won't send you away again. Not after they think you've run away," said John.

"I-I can't leave," said Wendy. "I'm…I'm…"

"Oh Wendy…you're in love aren't you?" asked John.

Wendy nodded and gave them both a small smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter stared at the two boys in front of him. He remembered them faintly. They were Wendy's brothers. Mark and Joe or something like that. He wasn't happy with their arrival here. What if they took his Wendy back with them? But…she wouldn't. She already said that she would stay in Neverland with him.

"Uh, it's good to see you again Peter," said the tall one with the funky things on his eyes.

"Yeah…what was your name again?" asked Peter.

"Uh, it's John. Remember? John and Michael," said John.

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Peter. "And what are you doing here?"

"They're here to help," said Wendy before John could respond.

Peter nodded, "Alright then. Slightly will tell you what to do."

Slightly grabbed the boys and led them back into the forest to explain the plan.

Peter turned to Wendy.

"Wendy, what are they doing here?" he asked her.

"I've been gone from home for over a month now Peter. They were worried," she said timidly.

"They're here to take you back aren't they?" asked Peter and he flew up to Wendy and took her shoulders.

"Yes," said Wendy.

Peter let go of her and turned away from her.

"Peter…I'm not going back with them. I want to be with you," said Wendy.

Peter felt relief rush through him. She still wanted to be with him.

"But…Peter, I do need to go back," she said.

"What? But you just said…"

"I know, but I need to let my parents know that I'm alright. I need to tell them that I can't come back to them. I need to ease their minds. After I'm done, I will return right here. I will return back to you," she said.

Peter looked down.

"I promise I will Peter," she said and took his hand.

Peter nodded then he ripped his hand out of hers and flew off.

* * *

Hook studied the vial in his quarters and tapped his hook on the desk. All he had to do was get Wendy alone and force the liquid down her throat. Then he would return her to London, and then it would be over.

He was so glad that he was able to get another potion from the mermaids as well. It only cost one of their lives.

Suddenly his door burst open. "C-cap'n, it's almost time," said Smee.

Captain James Hook smiled devilishly and grabbed his red jacket and put it on. He placed the small vial inside of his jacket and put his hat on.

"Ready the crew Mr. Smee. We fly soon."

* * *

"Alright boys, this is it. The time has come to be rid of Hook forever," said Peter. "And to get his treasure. Remember everyone, this is a game which means there has to be rules. Rule number one: don't die."

"What's rule number two?" asked Cubby.

"There is no rule number two," said Peter with a smirk. "Oh, but I have a rule number two for Wendy."

Wendy squinted at Peter.

"You're staying here," he said.

"What?!"

"Fall out boys," said Peter. The boys, including John and Michael, cheered and left the hideout.

"Peter you can't be serious. I want to play too," said Wendy.

"I can't risk it Wendy. Hook knows how I feel about you. He will do whatever he can to hurt me. Which means he'll hurt you," said Peter.

"I can't believe you're making me stay here," Wendy said.

Peter smirked and kissed Wendy's cheek. Then he flew off and joined the rest of the boys.

Wendy sighed and sank down on the bed. She decided that if she couldn't go outside and join the boys, she might as well straighten up inside.

* * *

Peter led the boys and the fairies towards the ship.

"Remember what I said boys. First one to find the treasure wins!" said Peter.

The boys cheered and the fairies prepared themselves to make the ship lift off.

"Charge!" yelled Peter and he and the boys all flew towards the ship. They searched the ship and found the treasure easily…but what they didn't find were any pirates. The ship was completely abandoned.

"Peter…where's Hook?" asked Slightly.

Peter felt his stomach drop and his heart stop. "Wendy," he said softly. He took off as fast as he could towards his hideout.

* * *

Wendy was pleased with herself as she folded the blanket and placed it on the bed. She smoothed it out and then lay on top of it.

"Oh Peter. Why did you leave me here to be bored to death?" she asked no one.

Suddenly she heard a noise. She gasped and sat up. "Hello? Is someone there?"

It was silent.

Wendy stood and drew her sword. "Peter is that you?"

Still nothing.

"Slightly? Toodles?" she asked.

She heard another noise and it was closer this time.

"Come out or I'll attack," Wendy said. Her heart thumped in her chest and she felt her adrenaline spike.

"Wendy," she heard a voice.

She gasped and spun around. Peter held her close.

"Peter what's wrong?" Wendy asked. She breathed heavily and tried to calm down.

"Hook wasn't on his ship. No one was. I thought he would come here for you," said Peter.

"I'm okay Peter. I'm here. I'm fine," said Wendy.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Wendy said with a smile.

Peter let go of her and Wendy felt her smile fall. Peter's bright red hair was turning black and growing longer. Peter grew taller and his hand turned into that shape of a hook.

Wendy gasped and fell backward.

Hook stood before her laughing. "Foolish girl," he said. "It's funny how a mermaid's blood can make you appear as someone else for such a short while."

"Stay away from me," said Wendy. She turned and ran.

"Get back here!" yelled Hook and he chased after her.

Wendy ran as fast as she could and found a small crevice big enough for her to hide in. She hid in it and watched as Hook stopped running and looked around for her.

Wendy held her hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing.

"You can't hide from me _Wendy_," sneered Hook.

"Wendy!" she heard Peter's voice yell.

Wendy wanted to jump out and scream for Peter to come and find her. But Hook would find her first. So Wendy looked around for an escape. The exit to the hideout was only a few feet away. If she crawled fast enough, she could get out before Hook grabbed her.

She jumped out of the crevice and rushed to the exit not even bothering to look back at Hook. She crawled through the exit and immediately regretted her decision when she saw the pirates facing her. She couldn't believe that she fell for this once again.

"Pe-," she started to yell but the pirates clapped a hands over her mouth and grabbed her arms and carried her off.

"Hurry, get her out of here. The boy returned much sooner than we'd expected," said Hook.

Wendy struggled to at least free her mouth and she finally did and she screamed as loud as she could before the hands found her mouth again.

Peter turned at the sound of Wendy's scream.

"Wendy!" he yelled and flew out of the hideout.

He flew above the trees and tried to find Hook or a pirate or someone that could lead him to Wendy. There was only one place Hook could go back to. His ship.

Wendy was carried onto a dinghy and she saw the ship ahead of her. What was Hook planning?

Once the dinghy was attached to the ship, she was carried up the ladder and Hook grabbed Wendy from the pirates and sat her down in a chair and tied her to it.

"What are you up to Codfish," snapped Wendy.

"You shall see Wendy Darling," said Hook and he took out the small vial.

"Hook, let her go," Wendy heard Peter. Peter was backed up by John, Michael, and the Lost Boys, and the Fairies.

"Ah, just in time boy," said Hook.

"I mean it Hook," said Peter.

Hook smirked and forced Wendy's mouth open. He poured the contents of the vial in and Wendy choked on it but it slid down her throat.

Peter lunged at Hook and tackled him to the ground. Wendy was coughing and wheezing from whatever Hook made her drink.

John rushed over to Wendy and cut her loose from the chair. Wendy sank down onto the deck and tried to cough up whatever Hook forced down her throat. Was it poison? Was she going to die?

"Wendy," John crouched down next to her and made her look at him.

Wendy looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

Peter was fighting off Hook with his dagger and Hook was swatting at Peter with his sword. "What did you give her Hook?" Peter yelled.

"And why would I tell you boy?" asked Hook with a smirk.

Wendy was being helped up by John when a pirate came out of nowhere and grabbed the both of them.

"Let go!" yelled Wendy.

"I say sir unhand me at once!" yelled John. John and Wendy were brought below decks and locked in the dungeon. It wasn't long before Michael joined them.

"What is he planning?" asked John.

Wendy found herself growing weak and she sank down.

"Wendy," said Michael. He crawled over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just weak Michael. That's all," Wendy said and she looked at John who bowed his head and tried to open up the cell door. But it was locked tightly.

On the upper deck, the Lost Boys were battling the pirates and Tinkerbell, Zarina, and Vidia all waited for Peter's crow call.

Tinkerbell suddenly realized that Wendy, John, and Michael were all missing.

"_Where are the children from the mainland?_" Tinkerbell asked the other fairies.

"_There were here a second ago_," said Vidia.

"_I'm serious Tink, I can't take this anymore. We have to use the dust soon or else we won't have enough_," said Zarina.

"_Just wait_," Tink said. "_Peter knows what he's doing_."

"_Fine_," said Zarina and she sat on the side of the ship.

"_Vidia, come with me. We'll go and find the children_," said Tinkerbell.

Vidia and Tinkerbell flew and searched for Wendy, John, and Michael. Then Tinkerbell heard the sound of someone calling for help.

"_Vidia do you hear that_?" Tink asked.

"_Yeah, it's coming from below decks. Come on we have to hurry_!" she said and they rushed towards the stairs that led down below.

The two fairies flew down and saw John, Michael, and Wendy in the dungeon.

"Tinkerbell! Help us! Something's happening to Wendy!" said John.

Tinkerbell flew between the bars and gasped when she saw Wendy. Wendy had purple pixie dust on her and she was starting to fade away.

"_Tink…that's…_"

"_Never Return potion_," finished Tinkerbell. So that's what Hook was planning…and they were too late. Wendy was fading away back to London. She would never be able to return to Neverland.

"Tink what's happening to her?" asked Michael.

Tinkerbell wished she could explain, but the children wouldn't be able to understand her. So she simply flew off.

"Tinkerbell wait!" John yelled.

"_Tinkerbell_!" yelled Vidia and she chased after her. "_Tinkerbell stop! We have to help them!_"

"_How Vidia? This will ruin Peter. Wendy is too far gone to save. She can't ever come back here._"

Vidia only stared at Tinkerbell. Then she sighed and nodded. "_What do we do?_"

"_Tell Zarina that it's time._"


	14. Chapter 14

"Peter! Wendy's missing!" Peter heard Slightly yell from below him.

"Same with John and Michael!" yelled the Twins.

"Where are they Hook?" demanded Peter.

"I'm only doing them a favor Pan…I'm also doing you a favor," he said with a smirk.

Peter swiped again at Hook who blocked his dagger with his sword.

"I'm taking them home. Back to London," said Hook.

"What? Why?" asked Peter.

Hook only smiled devilishly. Then Peter saw gold in the corner of his eye. He spun around and saw the three fairies covering the ship in dust.

Peter felt fury ride through him. Why would they be giving the ship dust before he gave the signal?

"Oh no, the ship is going to fly away," said Hook in mock fear.

"What are you up to Hook…where did you put Wendy?" Peter asked.

The ship creaked and moaned and soon started to rise out of the water.

"Smee, bring the prisoners up here," said Hook with a grin.

Smee and a few other crew members brought the children up from the dungeons and Hook took one look at Wendy and grinned widely.

Peter saw Wendy covered in purple dust and she looked weak and scared. She also looked pale, like she was deathly ill.

"What did you give her Hook?" snapped Peter and he knocked Hook's sword out of his hand and no sooner had that happened then ropes caught his wrists and legs. Peter struggled to get free but he was tied down and he looked at Wendy.

John and Michael had buckets of water poured on them to get rid of the pixie dust that was still on them. But they kept the water as far away from Wendy as possible.

That's when Peter got a closer look at her.

"Wendy!" he yelled.

Wendy looked up at Peter. Then she looked down at her hands. They were fading. She figured that she wouldn't be able to hold anything in them because they would just fall right through them.

"What's happening to me?" Wendy asked weakly.

Tinkerbell flew down by Peter and started to jingle in his ear.

"_Peter…she is vanishing back to London. It's a magical pixie dust. It's called Never Return. Peter…she can never come back to Neverland ever again once she fades back to London_," Tinkerbell explained.

"No! You're lying!" snapped Peter.

The ship was now completely air born and flying towards the second star.

"I'm afraid the pixie is right Pan. Dear, Wendy, will never return to Neverland," said Hook and he looked at Peter with a wicked grin.

"Peter, please, don't let it end this way. Come and meet me in London. We will figure something out," said Wendy.

Peter was about to agree when Hook started to laugh. "Wendy Angela Moira Darling, you are a little fool. Peter Pan doesn't fall in love. Peter Pan doesn't grow up. He won't ever live with you. Do you really think he would ever become a man for a foolish little _girl_?

The crew laughed with their captain and Wendy looked at Peter with her eyes full of tears.

"That's not true. Tell them it isn't true Peter," said Wendy. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she could feel her heart breaking because she knew that Hook was right. Peter's biggest fear was always growing up.

Peter stared at Wendy and his eyes welled with tears but he refused to release any of them. He loved Wendy he really did…but he could never leave Neverland. Peter looked away from Wendy and felt his heart shatter.

"Peter…please," Wendy pleaded.

Peter didn't look up.

Hook laughed and congratulated himself on his success. "Release Pan. If he stays on the ship for a minute longer, then he will follow us into London and grow up."

The pirates cut the ropes loose and Peter stood and still didn't look at Wendy.

"I will always love you Peter," said Wendy as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Peter didn't respond. He jumped off the ship and flew as fast as he could away from it.

Then Wendy's eyesight faded in and out between the ship and the park in London.

Wendy turned to Hook with narrowed eyes. "Bring my brothers back safely."

"Of course, my lady," said Hook and he took off his hat and bowed. Then Wendy's eyes faded from the ship to the park and didn't fade back.

She was kneeling in the grass and she looked at her hands. They weren't fading anymore. It was night in London.

Wendy looked up at the sky and saw the second star twinkling. She curled into a ball in the grass and sobbed, feeling like her heart would never be put back together.

* * *

Peter Pan never cried. But on that night, he did. He cried for his Wendy. He would never be able to see her again. He cursed Hook and made sure that if he ever came back to Neverland he would regret it. Peter told himself that he would see Wendy again. The next day he would go to London and see her one last time…but he could never push himself to do it.

Even though he truly loved Wendy with all his heart, his fear of growing up was greater.

* * *

Wendy was packing up her books just after the bell rang.

It had been ten months since she came back to London from Neverland. Her parents were overjoyed to see her and her father didn't stop apologizing for weeks after her return.

John and Michael made it safely back from Neverland, just as Hook had promised. Wendy didn't know where Hook was now, and she didn't care. She didn't want to have any part of Neverland ever again.

"Wendy, may I speak to you?" asked Miss Jane.

Wendy looked up and nodded.

Miss Jane sat at her desk and Wendy walked up to the front of it.

"How are you Wendy?" Miss Jane asked.

"I'm fine Ma'am," said Wendy.

"I hear that you are engaged?" asked Miss Jane.

This was true. Wendy was engaged to a man named Edward. He was only a year older than her. He saw Wendy with her broken heart in her hands and he helped her fix it. He was a good man and Wendy truly loved him.

"Yes, Edward and I are to be married in a few years. I wished for more time so that I could grow up a bit," said Wendy.

"I see," said Miss Jane. "I have a question for you actually. I was wondering whatever happened to you Peter Pan stories?"

Hearing his name made Wendy's heart constrict, but she simply said, "I don't tell stories about Peter anymore."

"From what I see, you haven't told stories at all," she said. "I have to say Wendy, I'm a bit disappointed. You have a gift. Those Peter Pan stories could be tales told forever. They are magical and they take you away from here…reality."

Wendy looked down, "I'm sorry you feel that way ma'am."

Miss Jane sighed and gave Wendy a small smile, "I don't know where you were for those few months that you were missing…but I am sure that they would make a wonderful story. Think about it dear."

"Yes ma'am," said Wendy.

"Have a good rest of the afternoon Wendy."

"You too ma'am." Wendy grabbed her books and walked out of the classroom. She felt a wave of emotion come over her and her eyes welled up with water and she found it hard for her to breathe.

She walked out of the school and saw Edward waiting for her. He smiled at her and the tears vanished and she could breathe easily again. She smiled back at him and walked over to him.

"Hello darling," said Edward and he took her books from her.

Wendy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and linked her arm through his. "Can we go to the park, I need to talk to you," said Wendy.

"Of course, but, are you all right?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," said Wendy.

Edward wanted to question further but he simply nodded and walked Wendy to the park. They sat on a park bench and he waited patiently for her to speak.

"You remember when I told you about Peter right? He was the first boy I loved and he broke my heart?" Wendy asked.

Edward nodded.

"Well, he took more from me than my heart. He took something else from me and I can't figure out what it is. I've been different Edward," said Wendy. Her eyes filled with tears and a few spilled down her cheeks.

"Hey," said Edward, he turned Wendy so that she faced him. He gave her a small smile and wiped her tears. "I know that you're hurting. And I want to help you figure out whatever else this Peter took from you. I'm here for you Wendy. I will always be here for you."

Wendy smiled and kissed Edward lightly on the lips. "Thank you."

"I know you change after your heart gets broken. You…grow up in a way," said Edward.

Wendy's eyes went wide.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Grow up," Wendy said. "I've…grown up."

Edward looked at his fiancée with a confused expression.

"Edward, I've lost my child heart," said Wendy.

"I'm afraid you've lost me Wendy," said Edward.

"Miss Jane told me that I have a very rare gift. I have an overactive imagination. But since I don't have my child heart, then I don't have an overactive imagination…which means that Peter would never have been able to contact me because I've been turning the other cheek," said Wendy.

Edward only stared then he slowly nodded, "Okay."

Wendy smiled and kissed Edward. "Thank you, thank you. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow, but I have to go now." Wendy took her books back and ran out of the park leaving her dumbfounded fiancée on the park bench.

Edward watched her run off then he smiled and shook his head. This was why he loved Wendy…she was always full of surprises.

* * *

Later that night, Wendy was sitting in her blue night dress and looking up at the night sky. She saw the twinkling second star and she waited.

Peter felt his heart pound rapidly. Her window was open tonight and she was sitting by it looking up at the sky. This was it. He would make things right with Wendy.

Tinkerbell flew up beside him. "_Are you sure you want to do this Peter_?" she asked.

"I owe her this Tink," said Peter.

Peter took a deep breath then flew down and faced Wendy.

She looked at him and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Hello Peter," she said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Peter gave her a small smile as well, "Hi Wendy."

Wendy's smile faded and tears filled her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I told myself that I wouldn't cry," she said and wiped her eyes.

"No…Wendy, you have every right to cry," said Peter.

"Peter…I'm angry with you," said Wendy.

"I know."

"You just…you didn't even come back to make things right when I needed you. Then when you finally did try to show up it was too late."

Peter nodded sadly. "I'm happy that you decided to be here tonight."

Wendy looked up at him through blurry eyes.

"I came here to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. This wasn't supposed to happen," said Peter.

"I'm engaged to be married Peter," said Wendy.

Peter felt his heart pound louder. "Y-you are?"

"Yes, his name is Edward and I'm in love with him," she said.

"Th-that's good," said Peter.

Wendy wiped her eyes and stood. She reached out to Peter's hand and took it.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked her.

Wendy pulled Peter inside and they stood facing each other in her room. "I know you Peter Pan. I've always known you. You are the boy who will never grow up. And I'm the girl who will never grow up. Not in my heart anyway. This is my fault. I should have known better than to do this to you."

Peter nodded. "I forgive you."

Wendy smiled, "And I forgive you."

"Well I don't see how you couldn't forgive me. I'm pretty amazing," said Peter.

Wendy laughed and hugged Peter. He hugged her back. They just held each other and slowly their hearts healed and nothing bad was between them. They were completely happy once again.

"_Peter, we have to go_," said Tinkerbell.

"I have to go," said Peter. He released Wendy and flew to the window.

"Peter wait," said Wendy.

He turned and looked at her.

She smiled and said, "May I have one last thimble?"

Peter smiled and flew over to her and kissed her lips. Then he broke away flew off towards the second star.

Wendy laughed and watched him fly away.

Before Peter went to the second star, he yelled, "Goodbye Wendy!"

And Wendy yelled back to him, "I'll always believe in you Peter Pan!"

From then on, Wendy Darling told Peter Pan stories every day. She told them to her brothers, her husband, her children, her grandchildren, and the rest of the world. And they truly were tales told forever.

The End.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reading and giving me beautiful reviews. You have no idea how happy I get when I see that someone has commented on my story either saying how much they love it or giving me feedback on my writing style. Please follow me for more of my fanfictions! My favorite fanfics are Disney but I also write some outside of Disney as well! Thank you all so much again I love you all!

xoxoxox Magicalmistress


End file.
